Teen Wolf: Alice's Story
by starra uchiha
Summary: Alice Anderson (OC) is her name, and you don't want to mess with her, you want to know why? Because she is a Witch . So what will she bring to Beacon Hills, more Drama? More Action? Or even more Romance? If you want to know, then READ ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf: Alice's Life **

**Disclaimer: I do not know Teen** **Wolf, they only think I own is my OC. **

**I am a new writer and I do appreciate criticism, but if you're just in it for just slating my work then get out. **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

**Chapter One **

My name is Alice Anderson, can't say I'm in the best of moods right now. You want to know why? Well I'm moving, correction – in the process of moving. You see we are following the sheriff of Beacon Hills; he was oh so polite that he wanted to show us the way. The reason for that is because my idiotic mother doesn't know where the hell we are going. I think the place is called Beacon Hills. When I first heard about it I thought it was Bacon Hills. I think my idea is better...

I have long dark brown hair and blue eyes, sounds quite plain doesn't it? But in actual fact my eyes are a sapphire blue. Weren't expecting that were ya? I have a slim waist, but that's only because of all the exercising I do. Swimming, tennis, running, bowling and rock climbing, seems unusual for a 16 year old to be so fit. However my best features are my boobs and hair, my hair is waist length and is naturally wavy, and then my boobs, a 34D. Thank god I got great genetics.

I may sound perfect, but I'm far from it, you see I'm a witch.

Yes you heard me right, I am a Witch.

A freak.

I hate my powers; I can control people, use the elements, disguise myself and heal. Sounds perfect doesn't it?

But that's until you run into hunters, Witch Hunters to be exact. They are ruthless, they will kill you in seconds flat, and anyone that stands in their way. Just like they killed my father, he tried to protect me. He didn't make it out alive.

Then there is the discrimination, as soon as anyone finds out, you're an outcast, no one likes you, the public hate you. That's why we're moving, the mayor of the last time saying to my bitch of a mother that if she gets rid of me than she can live in the town happily, a hero for getting rid of the _monster._

So this is where I am now sitting in a silver S.U.V with my bitch of a mother. She gets rid of me so she can sleep with all the men in my other home, whore. That's what she is, a dirty, filthy whore.

My mother looks nothing like me; thank god I look like the women on my dad's side of the family. He mothers name is Julie and dads name was Allen.

"You know if you hadn't of been born, your father wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have to drive for freaking four hours to Beacon Hills!" Julie spat at me with her eyes focused on the road.

"Well maybe if you had of used protection this wouldn't have happened!" I hiss back.

"That's just like you; you don't take the blame for what you did." Julie continued to hiss at me.

"It's your fault for sleeping with a Wizard." I snap back.

Julie gives a huff of annoyance, "I'll be so glad to be away from a mistake like you."

I snort, "Well I don't exactly want to be anywhere nears you, why didn't you just get the abortion like you wanted to?"

Julie gripped the steering wheel tighter, "You don't think I thought of that? Trust me I did, I never wanted you, you ruined my life and my figure! So you know who hard I worked for my figure?"

I snort again, "No, and quite frankly I don't want to know."

There was silence, and then I broke it, "You know many people can tell what the children are going to look like by looking at their mother, I but I hope toy gear god that if I turn out like you I will commit suicide."

"You'd be lucky to turn out like me, look at me; I have money and the body." Julie says with a cruel and nasty smirk.

"You do remember that all that money is mine, you can't touch a penny of it. I'm going to make sure you never see a penny of it." I said smugly.

Julie is seething in her seat, I knew what was going to happen, she was going to try and hot me again, but the Sheriff kept on glancing back so she could never get the chance.

"I just hope that I end up with more GCSE's and A levels than you have STI's." I hiss at Julie.

"I have not slept with any men!" Julie cried out.

"Then how come I could hear noise coming from the master bedroom when dad was away for when he was killed?" I asked nastily.

Julie was silent.

I smirk knowing that I had won.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

We had finally reached Beacon Hills, and already my necklace had flashed. My necklace was given to me by my father for my eighth birthday. The necklace was a silver chain with a diamond star with a ruby snake wrapped around it.

This necklace was meant to glow every time a mythical creature was around, and my necklace keeps on glowing, I look into the necklace and see a Werewolf image, the necklace flashed seven times, meaning that there were seven Werewolves in Beacon Hills.

Just great, I thought this was the place where I could me normal, but apparently not.

Julie parked outside a two story house, the house looked beautiful on the outside, and I wonder what it looks like on the inside?

I got out the car and stared at the house in shock, this was my house?

The moving vans had already set up my things for me, the only motivation they needed was a tip and they would do the job for you.

I gave them an exact map of how I wanted the place to look, let's just hope they followed it accordingly. The house had also been decorated as well, so everything was good, the only think that needed done was my room, which I don't let the moving people near, they just left my boxes outside my door.

I turn to my mum to see that she was also looking at the house in shock and jealousy. I smirk at the fact I get to live in a better house than what we used to live in.

All the things in the house are what my dad's family gave me, I was entitled to everything and Julie wasn't entitled to anything.

One of my dad's relatives lives here, the Sheriff's wife – late wife. She was my auntie, and that makes the Sheriff my uncle. I think he said that he had a son, Stiles.

What the hell is a Stiles?

I walked up close to the house and got a better view, the outside of the house was black and white. The frames around the windows and doors were coloured black, and the rest was coloured white. The door was black and white, but it had a big hazy glass window with the house number on it, number 4. There was also a large garage; it looked like it could hold up to four cars! The house was actually secluded from everyone else, our nearest neighbour if 25 minute drives. The house was surrounded by trees and a forest, which to be honest it better for me because that means there are no neighbours to bother me.

I turn around to see that Julie was trying to flirt with Mr Stilinski, until I interrupted, "Julie cut it out!"

Julie gives me a distasteful look and I return the look five times worse.

I hold out my hand, "Give me the keys Julie."

Julie looks shocked, "Excuse me, and how am meant to get home?" Just as she had finished her question another black S.U.V pulled up the drive way, it was her new boy toy.

"That answers your question, now give them to me." I said again.

Julie screeches and throws them at my face, which luckily I caught before it hit me and smiled as I watched Julie get in the car and drive away out of my life forever.

The Sheriff walks up to me, "Is everything alright at home?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

I sigh, "She's just happy to get rid of me."

The Sheriff looks shocked, "Is anyone else living here with you?"

I shake my head, "No, my dad died eight years ago and my whore of a mother just dumped me here in a place I don't know." I said rather harshly.

The sheriff was silent.

"Well I'll be on my way." The Sheriff said nervously.

I nod and I watch him go but before he leaves fully he says, "If you need anything just ring this number or stop by the house, I'll help you." He said before driving away and leaving me alone.

Alone, just the way I like it.

I decide to venture in house.

I opened the front door and I was shocked to see that another door in front of me. This door was white and it has red, yellow and green glass roses on the door. In the little space, to the right was the coat hangers, and to the left of me was the shoe holders. The floor was a light laminate brown.

I opened the second door and my eyes widened slightly. The walls on the landing were a baize colour with little light pink roses imprinted on the walls. The floor carpet was a pastel pink colour. On the right of me was a mahogany table that has the house phone, a note pad and a lamp. There was a little draw in the table, probably somewhere you keep the pens at. A little bit away from me were the stairs, which were white, and the pastel pink carpet was there as well. Underneath the pictures of me and my dad was a white radiator, which wasn't on so it was ice cold.

I go toward the front room and smiled. The door was solid oak, and the frame was white. The walls were split into two; the top half was a light yellow with little red boxes, the bottom half was a pale red, the colours faded out in some places almost looking white. In the middle of the two colours was a red and gold border. The carpet was a deep red that had little gold circles. The windows were huge! It had red curtains as well.

There were one big one in the middle and two small one at the side facing each other thought. The room had a little square part which is why the two windows face each other. The couch was a dark maroon colour which was on the left side of the wall, and there was two single couches facing each other, one in the little box part, under the window and the other one was a little bit away from you as soon as you walk in the room.

Next to one of the single couches was a puff. In the middle of the room was a mahogany table with brown coasters on each corner of the table. On one right of the room was a fire place. It was a marble on the bottom, around the fire place was black and the big border around it was a deep brown. On the mantel piece there was a big expensive clock that had little crystals turning. Above the fire place was a mirror, with a gold frame around it. In the far corners were two light brown cabinets, each with three shelves. In the first shelf of the cabinet was statues of cat, with tigers also, my dad had a thing for Royal Darby's, hence why there is so many statues. On the second shelf were statues of owls. On the third shelf were statues of polar bears and penguins. And on the very top of the cabinet was a gorilla. The second cabinet on the first shelf was a 'Finding Nemo' glob; and a 'Sword in the Stone' glob, on the second shelf was a snow white glob and a 'Cinderella' glob. On the third shelf was 'Narnia' globe. On the top of the second cabinet was a family of wolves. In the last corner was the TV. It was a black 62 inch plasma screen. On the big stand the second shelf was a blue ray player, then the sky box. Then on the bottom shelf was the DVD player. It also came with surround sound. And behind the TV was a German coo coo clock.

My dad always did have expensive tastes.

I walked out of the front room and went in to the back room. The border was also white and door was a light coloured oak. The window was on the far side of the room, the huge window had dark red curtains. The furniture was a dark brown; the biggest couch is placed across the largest wall. The two single couches, one was right against the window and the other one was places a couple spaces away from the door. At the end of the big couch was a cabinet. The first shelf had a 'Lilo and Stitch' glob, and on the second shelf there were little statues of animals, but theses little animals opened up to have little necklaces in side of them. The third and fourth shelves were filled with expensive glasses in it, which was only used for special occasions. The walls were a white and red and the carpet was a mixture of red and pink. In the other far corner was the 52 inch plasma screen TV which also had surround sound. The stand for the TV had a DVD player, x-box and a play station in it. On the left to the single couch next to the door was a DVD cupboard, chock full of DVD`s. There was also a fire place facing opposite to the big couch. Above the fire place was a mirror but this time it had a brown frame.

I think that this room is meant to be the cosy room while the other room is the trophy room.

As I walked out of the back room I saw that there was a under stairs closet, but I just decided to ignore it.

I walked in to the kitchen and I smiled, I love it. The door frame was white and the door was a dark oak. As soon as I walked in I saw the dinner table, it was a family table, but there will be only one person in the house. The work tops were black and the walls were black and white. The cupboards were light baize with silver handles. Underneath the worktops was our fridge, we had them installed in to the cupboards. So now we have two fridges, but they are medium size, our freezer, which was to the right of the fridge and was also installed. On the left to the fridge was the oven, the there was the draws for the knives, forks and spoons. Then underneath that draw was the pots and pans draw.

There was also a cupboard for under the sink, which held the dust pan and brush, etc. On the work top was the toaster, knife holder and the tin opener. On the other side of the kitchen was another work top, but this time it had a kettle and a mug holder. All the cups were either black or white. The sugar, tea and coffee holders were also black but had white writing. Underneath that work top was another cupboard that held all the plates, bowls and some extra pans. Above the work top was a cupboard, that one holds all the cups. Next to that work top was the door to the back garden. The window is also at the back of the kitchen, behind the sink. Also the bin was settled next the worktop that has the kettle.

I looked out the kitchen window and I smiled, the garden was huge, and it had lots of space, in the middle of the garden was a gigantic trampoline, with no net. At the end of the huge garden was our old shed, it was still the same colour, sky blue. But next to the house there was a new shed, a metal grey one. Near the shed you could see that there was pond, it looked quite peaceful.

I leave the kitchen and decide to venture upstairs. As I walked upstairs I could see that the pastel pink carpet was still there, I could also see that the moving people did exactly what I told them to do and leave my boxes untouched so I could sort it out. I could see four doors; the first one I walked in to be the bathroom. The bathroom floor was laminated, and it was a white tiled walls. The sink was white but was in a shell shape. Above the sink was the window, it was a little window and you couldn't see through it. Next to the window was the shower, it was a glassed door one. All the shampoo's and conditioner was on shelf's next to it. On the other side to the sink was the toilet, and not so far away were the towels.

I then next go to the room opposite the bathroom and I see that it was the spar room. The walls were white, the bed was a single bed and the covers and pillows were crystal white. Next to the bed was a desk with a chair. There was a big window in the corner, it also had white curtains. In the other corner was a wardrobe and the room had laminate floors. It was nothing special, and when I walked into the other spare room it looked identical to the other, accept it had a double bed instead.

I walked out the spar room and decided it was best to work on my room. So I grabbed one of the many boxes and started.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

An hour or two later I was done.

The walls were a deep purple, luckily they were already painted when I got here. The floor was a lighter purple, almost lilac which was also here. My double bed was on its side so it was leaning against the wall my covers are a light blue and white colour and look incredibly soft with its memory foam mattress. My walk in closet was on the other side of the room. My desk wasn't pressed against the wall, in fact now I was facing forward and my black chair was against the wall. Next to my desk was a quite high up table. On the table it had my jewellery box. I looked around and saw my bookcase that was built in to the wall, and it was full to the brim all full with mythological books, just like my wardrobe and jewellery box (Full to the brim I mean). In one of the corners I see a balcony. The curtains were a light purple and the frames were white, I opened the balcony door to see a wide open field.

I smiled at the view.

I look at my full body mirror on the inside of the door and inspect my outfit, I am wearing light blue extreme skinny jeans, a white belly top and a leather jacket with black wedged boots that reached my knees.

My hair was left down and before I left I straightened it making it reach my ass.

My stomach started to rumble so I look at my silver watch and see that is was dinner time, I knew there was no food in my newly integrated fridge, so that means I need to for shopping for food.

I went into my walk in wardrobe and took out my purple leather purse; I open it to see that there was plenty of money; seriously I could buy five houses with how much was in my purse! And then there was my debit card.

I walk down the stairs and took the car keys out of my leather jackets pocket.

I remembered to lock the door.


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**(2) Meeting and Greeting **

Chapter Two – Meeting and Greeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC. **

I am walking around the shops for cloths now, I had already shopped for food for the week and now I am looking for new clothes. What can I say I love shopping.

While I was in the shops though I noticed that there were three girls, one had strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and plump lip. The other girl has long brown hair like mine and dark brown eyes, and lastly the other girl had long blonde hair and grey eyes, to be honest she looked like a dominatrix with all that leather she is wearing, not that I'm judging because I wear leather.

I noticed that my necklace flashed orange, three times. I pointed my necklace at all threes directions, it all flashed orange and only once I was on the blonde did my necklace flash yellow.

So little Miss Blondie is the Werewolf, however she is only a Beta.

My necklace flashes Red for Alpha's, blue or yellow for Beta's and Green for Omega's and other mythical creature always flashes black.

Although my necklace keeps on flashing orange at them all, that must mean that they are all part of a pack, a Werewolves pack, a packs colour is usually orange.

They always seemed to be in the same store I was in, right now we are in Forever 21, and I spotted a dress that was my favourite colour, purple. However it was near the girls, I decided to suck up my shyness and walk over there.

When I was looking threw the rack of cloths I noticed that they were all looking at me, I give a smile before going back to my deciding of which dress I wanted.

The strawberry blonde spoke up, but this time to me, "You're new here aren't you?" The girl said in voice that had simple arrogance attached to it.

I nod, "What was your first clue?" I said sarcastically.

The girl gave a small smile showing that she was impressed, "By the way, I love the shoes."

I smile, "Thanks, I got them from France."

The girl's eyes widened in shock and a little jealousy, but then she composed herself as the brown hair girl butted in, "We haven't seen you around at all, did you just move today."

I nod, "Yeah I arrived like three hours ago, I decided to come out for food, and when I saw the shops I couldn't resist. I love shopping."

The strawberry's eyes practically smiled at me, "I have a feeling that I am going to like you."

"So what's your name?" The blonde leather wearing girl asked.

"Alice Anderson and you are?" I asked.

"Lydia Martin." The strawberry blonde said.

"Alison Argent." The dark brunette said, I looked at her sharply, remembering that Argents are Hunters, Werewolf Hunters, so what is she doing joining a Werewolf pack?

"Erica Reyes." The blonde Werewolf with a seductive tone to her voice.

"Are they real?" Erica said pointing at my boobs.

I heard Alison choke on her own spit and Lydia laughed slightly.

"Are yours, or are they just pushed up by that bra?" I said back to Erica, Erica looked at me in surprise and then looked impressed.

"And yes they are real." I said.

"I like you." Lydia said to me.

I smile back.

"So when are you attending high school?" Alison asked me.

"Next Monday, there is not point attending on a Wednesday." I answered back while picking up the purple dress.

Lydia and Erica made a sound to show that they agree with me, while Alison looked concerned.

"Listen Alison it will be alright, I'm above a B in my entire subjects." I said truthfully, and it is true, after becoming an outcast, the only friend I had was books. Books couldn't judge you or hurt you, unless it has a heartbreaking ending and you sit there and wonder why you even picked up the book.

Alison looked relived, "So you really smart?" She asked amazed.

I nod.

Lydia smirks, "Finally someone just might be able to challenge me."

I smirk back, "Oh honey I don't challenge, I win." I purr back.

Alison looks taken back while Erica looks impressed.

"Now I'm going to ask you guys something, why is an Argent hanging around with a Werewolf?" I said in a hushed whisper.

They all freeze.

They all look at me with wide eyes; I look around to see that the shop was deserted, strange. When I looked back at the three girls I saw that Erica's eyes flashed yellow and Alison had gotten her crossbow out.

I immediately hold my hands up, "Whoa, whoa!"

"How do you know?" Erica growls out.

I was about to speak until I heard other footsteps, it was six people, the first was a blonde man with blue eyes and a defined jaw, that man went in front of Lydia, his eyes were glowing blue, it was a Beta. The second boy had brown hair and his eyes were glowing yellow, also a Beta and he is standing in front of Alison. The third one has brown hair and eyes, and his eyes didn't glow, he was a part of the pack and he stood next to Lydia. The fourth one was black, a shaved head and yellow eyes, another Beta and he stood in front of Erica. The fifth boy had brown curly hair and yellow eyes, another Beta and he stood beside Erica. The last one had black hair and was extremely handsome; he stood in front of all of them, and however he had red eyes, an Alpha.

"What happened?" The Alpha said calmly.

"She knows..." Erica growled out at me.

I take a step back causing them to all growls at me.

I stop.

"What do you want here?" The Alpha growls out at me with so much power.

When I didn't answer he growls at me again.

"What are you?" The Alpha growls again.

"A Witch, I'm a Witch." I said quietly.

I knew that with their Werewolf senses that they could pack that up.

"Wow, wait there are Witches?" The only none Werewolf boy asked.

I nod, "Yes, so do Wizards and Vampires, and so do Werewolves." I said jokingly at the last part; however the Alpha didn't appreciate my humour and growled.

"What is your business here?" The Beta in front of Alison said.

I give them an annoyed look, "Listen I just moved here no more than a couple of hours ago, I came out to get food, and then I decided to get cloths. With my necklace," I said pointing to my necklace which they all stared at, "I was able to tell that Erica was a Werewolf and that Alison and Lydia are part of a pack. I then asked Alison over here what an Argent is going with a Werewolf, that's all I did!"

Everyone was silent, and slowly they all turned back into their human forms, making them all looks handsome.

The only human boy walked up to me, "The name is Stiles Stilinski, and you would be?" Stiles said trying to flirt with me.

"Not interested." I said back at Stiles causing Stiles to laugh.

"Her name is Alice Anderson." Lydia answered.

"Well form her heartbeat she is telling the truth." The boy in front of Alison said, he then looks at me and gives me an apologetic look, "I'm Scot McCall, and I'm sorry about the misshape."

I stare at him suspiciously but my face soon softens, "It's alright, you were just trying to protect the pack."

Lydia walks up to me and links arms with me and points to the blonde haired man, "He is Jackson, my boyfriend, so hands off." Lydia says to me warningly, I 's attractive but not that attractive.

"Lydia what do you think you are doing, she could be then enemy." Jackson hisses at his girlfriend.

Lydia gives him a look that shuts him up.

"The guy standing in front of Erica is Boyd." Lydia introduced us, his face didn't change but his eyes had warmth in them.

"The curly haired one is Isaac." He gave a shy wave and avoided my eyes, I found it pretty cute.

"And the Alpha over there is Derek Hale." I looked into Derek's green eyes and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

I'd hit that.

But then he glared at me making me wrinkle up my nose in distaste, ok that just made him less hot.

"What is your purpose here?" Derek growled out.

I scoff, "My purpose? I just want to live here, like a normal 16 year old girl."

Stiles laughs, "Well you came to the wrong place, Beacon Hills is like a magnet for trouble."

I visibly deflate and look down.

"Why?" Derek asked me.

I shoot up, "Why what?" I ask.

"Why would you want to live normally, it sucks." Stiles said translating for me.

I am quiet, "I'm not obliged to tell you as I've only just met you." I said looking into Derek's eyes, making him scoff.

"Oh and by the way," Alison said breaking the silence, "The reason why I am part of a Werewolf pack is because my family disowned me, I'm not a true Argent." Alison admitted to me with a warm face; however her eyes told a different story as they held sadness.

"Was it because of Scott?" I ask as Lydia moves away from me and moves over to her boyfriend, who places a hand on her waist.

Alison immediately shakes her head, "No, no...Well maybe, it's just a Hunter isn't allowed to date what they are trying to hunt." Alison says guilty.

I then look at Stiles and remember something, "Is there another Stiles in Beacon Hills?" I ask.

They all look at me weirdly, all except Derek who looked like he wanted to stab himself out of boredom, "I'm the only Stiles here." Stiles answered me proudly.

"Oh," I said and smiled, "Then hello cousin," I looked at Stiles to see that his mouth is hanging open in shock.

"Are you serious?" Scott asks while laughing to himself slightly.

I nod, "Yes, my dad was his mother's brother."

Suddenly I heard a thump, and it turns out that Stiles had fainted on the floor.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jackson yelled in annoyance.

Jackson and Scott walked up to Stiles and lifted him up together, they went to walk away when Lydia turned around and says, "You should totally hang out with us."

Everyone stops.

I let out a nervous laugh, "I'd love too, but you see the thing is your Alpha doesn't exactly want me there." I said.

"Derek." Derek says to me.

I look at him in shock.

"Call me Derek and do whatever you want." He says walking off.

The boys scurry off to catch up with Derek while the girls stay, "Come on Alice, you need some friends, and we could be them." Alison says encouraging me.

I look at the floor in shyness, "Is that alright?"

They all nod, and even Erica's guarded eyes weren't hostile.

I nod and walk with the girls with a spring in my step.

"Alice, if you wanted a quiet life, then why did you ask why an Argent was with a Werewolf?" Erica purrs to me in a curios voice.

I let out a nervous laugh and rub the back of my head, "I can't help it. I've always been nosey."

"Well there is no chance of being normal here." Lydia says with a confident smile on her face.

I smile sadly, "I lost the chance at being normal years ago." I say quietly.

Nothing more was said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

We arrived at an old house in the woods, the smell of ash hit me and I took at step back in fear.

The house was beautiful, the white wooded mansion stood proudly in the mysterious wood with no fear, and the glass windows glistened in the sun. The house looked old yet looked great. The house looked like it had recently been renovated. So why did the house still smell like ash?

But why were we here?

"We all live here." Lydia says breaking the silence and my thought track.

I nod in understanding.

"Some of us have bad pasts, while others just stays here to get away from our parents." Erica admits to me before walking across the porch and into the house.

Suddenly my necklace flashed blue, there is another Werewolf.

Alison seemed to notice my distress and answered for me, "The other Werewolf is Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, and he's easier to get along with than Derek." Alison says in humour to lift my spirits.

I smile in thanks.

I, Alison and Lydia walked in to the house and I awkwardly sat on the couch as everyone gathered in the other seats. Derek and another guy was also standing up, it must be Peter, Peter had dark brown hair and green eyes like Derek, he looked to be around in his forties, but he looks really good.

I saw Stiles taking up most of the opposite couch to me, next to me say Alison, and next to her is Scott. On my other side is Lydia, whom is sitting next to Jackson, actually more like cuddling, same with Scott and Alison.

Peter looks at me and gives me a sarcastic smile, "Well hello and you are?"

I was about to answer but Derek answers for me, "Her name is Alice, and she's a Witch."

Peter gives Derek a look, "Now Derek it isn't nice to call girls Witches."

I smile.

Derek lets outs a sigh in annoyance, "No she is a magical Witch."

Peter immediately looks at me in interest, "Alice dear, what can you do?"

Everyone looks at me, even Stiles who had woken up. I am actually quite intimidated with all the pairs of eyes on me, "I can use the elements, and use my magic to disguise myself and control people." I say to Peter.

Stiles interrupts making everyone look at him, "Do all Witches have those powers, or does everyone get special powers?" He asks.

Everyone looks at me waiting for me to answer, "Every Witch gets to use the elements and disguise yourself, however every single Witch has one specific power that is there's only, and mine is mind control." I explain a little shy.

Peter gives a huff of pride, "I think she's perfect for the pack."

Derek and I freeze up and immediately everyone starts to talk at once.

Peter, Erica, Lydia, Alison, Scott and Stiles are on my side.

Jackson, Derek and Boyd are against me joining.

Isaac sat alone looking down not joining any side.

"QUIET!" I scream, and instantly everyone stops and stares at me.

"Listen, it was nice of you to offer, I feel very welcomed. But I can't, I just can't." I said breathlessly.

"Why can't you?" Peter asks me.

"I came here to get away from Hunters-" I am interrupted by Jackson.

"You brought Hunter with you? See we don't need her in this pack she's nothing but trouble!" Jackson says.

Lydia hits him over the head, even making him flinch.

"So you're being hunted and you're all on your own?" Stiles asks in sympathy.

It took me a couple of minutes to nod.

Instantly Derek, Boyd and Jackson weren't as hostile as they were before.

"Well what about your father Allen Anderson, he's your father, where is he?" Peter asks me, I look at him, how did he know my father?

I shake my head, "He's dead, and they killed him."

Derek actually looked me in sympathy.

"And your mother?" Peter asks again.

I snort in disgust, "That whore, she just left me here all alone, she was told by the town mayor that if she got rid of me then she could live happily as a hero that got rid of a monster." I said with such venom in my tone that Isaac flinched.

Everyone is silent.

"You can join." Derek cut the silence.

I look at him shocked.

"Are you serious?" I ask still in shock.

"Just don't make me regret it." Derek warns me before walking off with Peter following him with a triumphant grin on his face.

Stiles walks up to me and gives me a pat on the back, "Wait a go cousin, you got sour-wolf to let you in the pack."

Stiles then looked at me and asked, "Could you be able to tell if I had magic?"

I nod, "Yes, why do you want me to do it for you?"

Stiles nod excitedly.

"Come by my house later and I can do it for you, cousin." I said back playfully.

Stiles grinned from ear to ear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

**Thanks for reading the second Chapter! I'm sorry if I made any characters OCC, I tried to keep them in character. **

**Necklace meanings**

**RED –**** Alpha **

**BLUE/YELLOW- ****Beta **

**OMEGA – ****Green **

**A PACK MEMBER- ****Orange**

**Any other mythical creatures will be revealed later on in the series.**


	3. You Have Magic?

**(3) You Have Magic? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC. **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

There is a knocking on the door that makes me put down the book I am reading and makes me turn of my music. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson, _People like Us_, and reading a book called '_Poison Study_' by Maria V Snyder. It's a great series. I just couldn't put the book down.

So what if I'm a bookworm, don't judge me!

When I was walking I couldn't help but feel bloated, I had just eaten an entire tray of Mac and Cheese, what can I say I love to eat.

I walk down the stairs and open the door to see Stiles and Scott, I look at Scott with a raised eyebrow, he smiles back and laughs nervously.

"Hey Stiles I wasn't expecting you so early." I said to Stiles letting them both in and let them to the back room.

"Yeah I couldn't wait and luckily I got the address form my dad, because you didn't give me yours." Stiles said as he and Scott sat down on the three seated couch.

I let a tiny gasp, "Oh my god Stiles I forget, to be honest I just wanted to get out that house, I couldn't stand it, the smell of ash did it for me." I said honestly to Stiles.

"Why don't you like the smell of ash?" Scott asks me.

I freeze for a moment, "Listen Scott I'm not exactly comfortable talking about it, maybe another time when I get to know you all better?" I say to Scott, he smiles at me knowing that I am telling the truth.

Stiles interrupts, "Ok remember Scott this moment is about me, maybe I'm not just a normal human, maybe I'm a wizard!" Stiles says with excitement n his voice.

I and Scott stare a look with each other and then we both laugh.

"Normal? Stiles you aren't normal, you're best friend in a Werewolf." I say to him.

He just shrugs.

"By the way do any of you want a drink?" I ask standing up.

"I'll go with you." Scott says standing up to.

"Nah I'm good, I need to prepare myself." Stiles says dramatically.

I and Scott walk to the kitchen where I open the fridge, "So Scott what do you fancy having-" I am cut off when Scott grabs me by the back of my arms and pins me to a wall.

"What are you doing!?" I scream to Scott in shock.

I turn my head to see that his eyes are glowing yellow and I gasp.

"If you even think about hurting Stiles I will rip you pieces to pieces." Scott growls out.

I stay silent, "Scott get off me now." I say to him calmly.

Scott ignores me and his grip tightens, I could feel his sharpened claws dig into my delicate flesh.

"Scott. Let. Go. NOW!" I shout at Scott and I hear Stiles run into the room, Stiles looks at what is happening and looks shocked but at the same time like he is used to this.

"Oh come on dude, just when I was about to find out if I was a Wizard, you go and try and kill the only person who can tell me." Stiles says in a huff placing his hands on his hips.

"Siles!" I scream.

"Oh right." Stiles says coming back to his senses.

"Scott let her go please; she isn't going to hurt anyone." Stiles says trying to reason.

Scott was about to answer but I cut him off, "_Foudroiement!" _I scream, this causes sparks to fly from my hand into Scott's stomach, making him hiss and jump back.

I quickly spin around and cast another spell, _"Protéger!" _This makes a clear transparent bubble around me, protecting me from Scott's wrath; he looked at me with his ferocious yellow eyes and attacked the bubble.

Nothing happened, the only think that happened was that he was bounced off the bubble making him fin back and knock him out cold as his heads hit the sink.

The front door flung open.

It was Derek, Isaac, Peter and Alison.

"Oh my god what happen here?" Alison shouts as she rushes to her boyfriend.

Alison looks at me and sees my eyes glowing purple and my bubble up.

"What did you do?" Alison says accusingly.

My mouth flies open.

"I didn't do anything!" I shout at her in anger as my eyes stopped glowing and the force field retracted.

"Then what happened? Yours, Scotts and Stiles' heart rate spiked." Derek growls out and stares at me with judging eyes.

"He attacked me." I say looking at Derek in the eyes.

Derek immediately looks at Scott, and so does Isaac, but with a look of shock.

"Then why is he unconscious?" Alison says still glaring at me.

I was about to answer but Stiles cuts me off, "She used her magic, her freaking magic! It was awesome, she sent lightning volts at Scott and then used this bubble like thing that stopped him from attacking, and bounced him back when he touched it!" Stiles says in excitement.

"Oh, you used your magic?" Peter asks intrigued.

I nod shyly.

"Why did he attack you?" Isaac asks me talking to me for the first time.

"I don't know, I think he thought I was going to hurt Scott, so I don't get why?" I say honestly.

"There might have been something I forgot to mention." Peter says out of no were.

Derek growls, "What?"

"Werewolves usually have an unknown hatred to Witches as they are more powerful and dangerous; I guess Scott's instincts took over." Peter says to us.

Alison looks at me apologetically and I nod my head showing that I forgive her.

We then heard Scott stir; I put my force field back up instinctively and watch as Stiles inches towards the force field and easily passes through it, making him looked shocked.

"What happened?" Scott asks getting up with Alison's help.

"You attacked Alice." Derek says bluntly.

Scott's neck snaps in my direction, I nod in response making him look guiltier. I felt an itch on my arms so I scratched it, I then look at my wrists and scream, "Oh my god!" Since my concentration was gone my force fields dropped down making Derek, Peter and Isaac able to walk over to me and look at my wrists.

"Scott!" Derek says sharply.

Derek then takes my wrists and shows them to Scott, they are all bruised and blood was pouring from then like rain.

"I-I did that?" Scott asks with a confused look on his face.

"Who else could have done it?" Peter says back sarcastically.

"Listen I am so sorry I can't even remember walking into the kitchen, let alone do that to you!" Scott says in a panic.

"It's alright Scott." I say suddenly.

Derek and Isaac snap me a look, but I ignore it, "Listen I can heal it, it'll be fine." I say soothingly.

Scott looks at me with a hopeful look.

"Besides, I should have been more careful, I should have known that Werewolves don't particularly like Witches, it's alright." I say shrugging my shoulder.

"It's not alright, look what he did to you, your bleeding!" Isaac says to me.

"I can heal myself remember?" I say.

Everyone was silent.

"_Réparer." _I say as I watch my blood stops flowing as the blood clots, and then I watch as the skin repair itself till eventually all that is left is faint pink scars.

Nothing more was said on the matter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

After finally soothing Scott, Derek and even Isaac that I was fine they left along with Peter and Alison, which only left me and Stiles.

Stiles walked up to me as I was sat on the stairs, "How are you feeling?" He asks, you could tell that he had never done this before as he is dead awkward.

"Stiles, should I have used my magic?" I ask him.

"Why wouldn't you want to use your magic, its great?" Stiles asks while crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I vowed I would never use magic again." I say quietly.

"Why, did something bad happen?" He asks.

I nod, "When I was little I would always used my magic for everything, every little thing. I forgot what my father told me to do, and that was to never reveal your magic to outsiders, I did by accident and it just oh so happened to be a hunter. Just my luck." I say.

"What happened?" Stiles ask.

"I remember hearing gun shots in the middle of the night, I remember my father and mother telling me to get my stuff and leave, and we luckily made it out alive. But I still feel guilty, if I hadn't of shown my magic, we wouldn't have been forced out of our home." I say with guilt lased in my voice.

"How old were you?" Stiles ask me.

"I was eight years old at the time." I admit.

Stiles stands up, and place both of his arms on my shoulders and make me look up, "Alice, it wasn't your fault, you were a kid, you didn't know. It isn't your fault." Stiles says comfortingly.

"But if I had just-" I try and say.

"No it wasn't your fault." Stiles say staring at me in the eyes with a look of determination in his brown eyes.

I just silently nod.

"Now are you going to get back on your feet and tell me if I have magic or not?" Stiles says walking back into the back room laughing.

I laugh too and walk into the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

I placed both my hands on Stiles' head and concentrated, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then I felt a spark, a magical spark, it was faint but it was still there.

I take my hands off from his head and he looks at me with excitement.

"Well what's your verdict?" Stiles ask.

'_Should I tell him?' _I ask myself.

I nod.

Stiles stand up in excitement, "Yes!" He screams.

He looks at me, "So what does that mean?" Stiles asks me with such excitement in his voice it sounds like all his Christmas' had all come at once.

"Then I start to train you, we need to figure out what your special power is. And also this means that your mother had magic and that she was a Witch, just like me." I say to him.

I then had a thought, "Does your dad know?"

Stiles shakes his head, "He doesn't know anything." He says quite guilty.

I place a hand on his shoulder, "Well don't you think that it is time that you told him?" I ask.

Stiles gives me a sarcastic look, "Yeah I'll just go tell my dad that all the murders that have happening in the past that I've known about them and it's because of freaking Werewolves in Beacon Hills!"

I hold my hand up in surrender, "Ok, ok I get it, not a good idea."

Stiles takes a break to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I've always wanted to tell my dad, but I've been too scared of what will happen." Stiles admits to me as we sit down on the couch and just relax.

"I know how you feel." I say to Stiles making him look at me curiously.

"I always wanted to tell someone of my powers, I always wanted someone to understand me. The only person that knew was my father, and he told me not to tell anyone." I explain to Stiles.

"What about your mom?" He asks.

I snort, "Her? Well she didn't know either until after my father died. My dad always wanted to tell her but he just never got round to doing it, when we had to run, she just thought that dad had gotten mixed up in something funny, she did know until I have 12 years old." I admit to Stiles.

"What did she do when she found out?" He asks.

I stayed quiet.

"Alice," Stiles says cautiously.

"Alice, what did she do?" He asks again.

"Nothing, she did nothing." I say sharply as my head is downcast.

I stand up and say, "I think it's about time you leave Stiles, you have school tomorrow remember."

Stiles stands up, "Ok."

He slammed the door behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

**"_Foudroiement_" means Lightning Strike. **

**"Protéger!" means Protect. **

**_"Réparer." means Repair _**

**By the way I am using Google Translate, so if any of the French is wrong I a****pologise in advance. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**And I'm sorry of any characters were OCC. **


	4. A Glimpse into the Past

**(4) A Glimpse into the Past **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC. **

_I remember playing in a field, a field of flowers that had roses, daises and lots of other pretty flowers that I couldn't name. I was sitting in the grass with my little white dress stained with grass stains, and it didn't bother me, I was having fun rolling down the hill and making daisy chains. _

_But that beautiful scene soon changed, men dressed in weird clothing came up from behind the trees and started walking over to me. I stare at them and asked, "Do you want to make daisy chains too?" _

_They didn't answer me; they just glared at me and grabbed me, and took me away from the beautiful field. I remember yelling, kicking and screaming for my dad, but he never showed up. I couldn't see anything because of all my tears was clouding my vision. _

_I remember being roughly thrown over someone's shoulders, and they must have been wearing something hard because the impact winded me straight away and made me cringe. _

_I remember being thrown to the floor and dragged by my long braided hair, only then to tie to a post tightly with rope; it was cutting my delicate ten year old skin, making me cry even harder. My face was down cast, I didn't know where I was and I was scared out of my mind. I remember looking at the floor, and wondering why there was wood and straw? _

_Where is my daddy? I remember thinking to myself as I tried to find a comfortable position n the wooded post I had been tied to. All I knew is that I could feel the splinter cutting my skin. _

"_Alice Anderson!" A voice boomed at me making me squeal in fright and look up with my innocent ten years old eyes, I began to shake in fear. _

_An old man appeared out of nowhere with other men and one women were following behind, they all had wrinkles and had a certain twinkle in their eyes that looked __sinister. _

"_You have been seen using Witchcraft, how do you plea?" The man asked me with a sneer in his voice. _

_I continued to hiccup and cry my eyes out; I was so choked up with tears I couldn't answer. _

"_Are you giving yourself up willingly?" The man says mockingly. _

"_Let the child go, she's only ten years old for Christ's sake." A woman in the group said. _

_This comment caused a stir of comments in the group, but that all stopped when the man raised his voice, "SILENCE!"_

_No one spoke. _

"_Anderson, this is your last chance, did you use Witchcraft?" The man's voice boomed across the stone cold room that I was being held in. _

"_No, I haven't." I had thought I was telling the truth, I had somehow managed to choke that out through my water fall of tears. _

"_LIES!" The man screamed at the top of his voice. _

"_We all find you guilty of using Witchcraft and hear by sentence you to death!" The man yelled as people came forward with lit torches in hands and lit the wood and __straw under my feet. _

_Almost instantly I could hear the hiss of the fire, I could taste the ash in the air, I could feel the fire lick at my feet, the heat was too much, and it just burnt. I remember feeling pain and nothing but pain. I remember screaming in utter agony, "Please, please stop this!" I remember screaming in desperation trying to wriggle away from the fore but I couldn't was I was trapped. _

"_You must burn like the Witch you are." The man said with such malice and venom, and then he marched away with everyone following. _

_Leaving me to burn. _

"_Please! Please someone help me!" I screamed praying that someone would save me. _

_Alice!_

_Alice!_

_Alice!_

My eyes shot open form my bed, I instantly sat up and tried to catch my breath, I looked around the room frantically, I look to the right of me and saw Derek, I screamed and recoiled back into the corner of my bed.

"Shh!" Derek says to me placing a hand over my mouth to calm me, I look in to his eyes and see that his usually hard and protected eyes were soft and comforting.

I felt my heartbeat slowing, "How-how did you get in the house?" I ask shakily as Derek removes his hand, but only to my cheek which he lightly stokes.

Derek points to the balcony, "You should really lock that door you know, anyone can get in." Derek says jokingly.

I look at him in shock, "Did sour-wolf just pull a funny?" I ask jokingly.

Derek cracks a smile on his handsome face.

I sit up properly, "Why are you here, not that I don't appreciate what you did." I ask.

"What happen to your shy mask?" Derek asks amused.

I smile slightly, "That usually drops when I'm comfortable with someone or if I just hate them."

Derek raises a playful eyebrow, "Oh so which one is it for me?"

I smirk, "Stay and you might find out." I purr.

I think I've hung around Erica too much.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, until Derek breaks it, "What were you dreaming about?"

The smiles is wiped form my face.

I crawl out of my bed and walk over to the balcony.

Derek grabs my arm, "Tell me, I could hear your heartbeat spike dramatically." He says seriously.

I scoff, "I don't have to tell you anything, you don't own me." I say in defiance.

"You're part of my pack." Derek shoots back.

"I didn't want to be part of your pack!" I yell at him.

Derek tells me to shush but I continue, "Derek there is no one on the house, I have no neighbours, why are you telling me to be quiet!" I yell.

Derek glares at me and I glare back.

"Tell. Me. Now." Derek growls out.

"You. Don't. Own. Me." I shoot back.

Derek huffs, "Why can't you just do what you're told to do?"

"I don't listen to insufferable people!" I scoff back.

"I'm insufferable? What about you, we're offering you safety in the pack and now you're saying no!" Derek shouts at me.

"I don't need protecting! If anything I can handle them myself!" I yell.

Silence consumed us.

"The Hunters?" Derek guesses.

I nod weakly and look away in shame that I had let Derek see me in this state.

"Alice what did they do to you?" Derek asks me.

I freeze.

"What did they do to you?" Derek asks more forcefully, his hand placed in my right forearm, touching a sore scar.

"_Repousser!"_ I scream and raise my left hand up and a transparent orb shoots out my hand and into Derek's chest, sending him flying across my room.

"Derek!" I scream and run over to him, I try to help him but he rejects my help, making me feel slightly hurt.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" Derek asks surprisingly calm.

I rub my forearm, making Derek's eyes dart to it.

He looks into my eyes asking for permission, I nod. He slowly reached for my long sleeved PJ top and rolls it up gently at my arm.

The scar is jaggered; it looks like a knife had been ran through it, multiple times. The scar was an angry red colour; strangely enough it looked like it had only just healed a week ago.

"How come it's like this?" Derek asks gently.

"It could never heal properly. When I was eleven, I got captured by Hunters, and so did my dad. My dad wouldn't tell them anything, so they used me. They used a special dagger, a special material that affects only Witches. My magic could never heal it, no matter how many times I tried." I explain while looking down onto the floor.

"What was the material?" Derek asks.

I scoff, "Like I'd tell you, you could use it against me one day."

Derek grabs my face making me look at him dead in the eyes, "I'd never do that."

"Gold, if gold touches our skin then it burns us and makes us feel weak." I admit.

Derek nods understandingly.

"Now was that so hard?" Derek says almost teasingly.

"Yes it was in fact." I hiss at Derek.

"Now do you trust me to tell me about your dream?" Derek asks quietly.

I sigh and nod slightly, I go over and sit on my messy bed and so does Derek, I explain the dream to him, and how I was saved by my father, just in time. However I was let with a massive burn mark on my foot that goes up to my ankle. I also told him how I nearly freaked out when I smelt ash his house.

In return he told me all that had happened in Beacon Hills, and I mean everything, about Kate Argent, Alison's Auntie killing his whole family in a fire and using him to get close to them. Also about Peter being the original Alpha. Then Derek killed Peter Lydia brought him back and the whole Kanima shindig.

That sounds like a lot of drama.

Derek even confined in me that there was an Alpha pack coming, and soon. He told me that they captured Erica and Boyd, but luckily they saved them.

"What are you going to do about the Alpha pack?" I ask curiously.

"Kill them." Derek says bluntly.

"Well that sounds easy." I say sarcastically.

"Well with you around, it just might be." Derek says hugging me sideward.

"By the way I heard the convocation with Stiles, do you plan on using your magic?" Derek asks me.

"You spied on me?" I say surprise as my voice went higher and I start hitting him with a pillow, this only lasted a few moments as he grabbed the pillow so I couldn't hit him anymore.

"I was just making sure you were ok." He says looking away from me placing the pillow on the bed.

I sigh, "Yes I am planning on using magic more. I have gone a year without using magic and it nearly killed me, and when I just used it, I felt alive." I say honestly.

Derek huffs in agreement.

"Alice, when did you get the necklace?" Derek asks me.

I immediately touch my necklace, "I got it from my father on my eleventh birthday, not long after he died."

"How long has he been dead?" Derek asks.

"Well, in society's eyes, eight years. He had to 'die' in the public eye so we could live a normal life. But he just faked his death with the use of magic. But in real life he died when I was eleven, the day he saved me from the fire, he saved me, but not himself. I have to tell people that he died eight years ago, when I actually fact it was five years ago." I say as I bring my knees up to my chest.

Derek places his hand on my knee in comfort.

"What happened after that?" He asks.

"Me and my mother had to go on my run, we were constantly running, until we made it to the next town over, Knighted Parks. That's where I discovered my powers." I say to Derek.

"You only got your powers six years ago?" He asks a little shocked.

"Some Witches and Wizards can be born with magic, while others can grow into their magic, like Stiles, he's an example." I explain while looking at Derek.

"If I hadn't of told him of his powers before he turns 18 then he would have stayed human from the rest of his life." I say to Derek as I bring my legs back down and started playing with my sleeve.

"How powerful are Witches?" Derek asks standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Very..." I mumble before my eyes started to drop, and soon I fell into a dreamless sleep, but before I did I felt something brush against my forehead and hear someone whisper, "Good night."

A smile crossed my face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

**Thank you for reading! I've gotten so many positive reviews! And I'm sorry if Alice seems so shy, she won't be shy anymore as she is comfortable in the pack, and the shyness was just for character development to show how much she had changed throughout the story. **

"**Repousser!" means Repel **


	5. A Confrontation and Plans

**(5) A Confrontation and Plans **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

It is already Monday. Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday had passed so quickly. Lydia, Alison and Erica came over to my house and gave me some tips.

_I was sitting on my couch in the back room, while Erica, Alison and Lydia invaded the other seats. _

"_Don't hang round with losers; otherwise you'll become a loser." Lydia warned me, I nodded in response. _

"_Just hang round with us and you'll be fine, most of us were known as losers and then we became popular." Erica admitted with light purr in her voice. _

"_Come to all the Lacrosse games, Scott, Stiles, Jackson and Isaac are on the team." Allison told me. _

"_And for the love of god do not touch anyone's boyfriend." Allison said to me, with an almost begging position. _

"_Oh and dress cutely, you don't have a boyfriend right? You'll have one by the end of this year." Lydia told me. _

They told me a lot of things as well, Erica told me that her and Boyd were captured but saved, how she, Isaac and Boyd became Werewolves. Allison told me about what happen with Gerard, and what happened to her mum. And Lydia told me how she revived Peter and how she thought she was delusional.

And here I thought my life was dramatic.

I had also been leaving my balcony door unlocked, so over till Thursday to Sunday me and Derek have been talking every night. He may have seemed like a block of ice to begin with, but he's actually very nice... and handsome, so it's a bonus!

The weather is nice and sunny out so I wore dark blue denim shorts, showing off my toned legs, a white halter neck top and a white cardigan, with dark brown boot with buckles on the side. My bad is a messenger bad, just a plain purple leather bag.

My hair is also straightened, so like it reaches my ass, and I wear no makeup, I only wear that stuff when I go out... and that isn't very often.

I parked my silver S.U.V in the schools parking lot, and once I climbed out of the car I hear wolf whistles.

I ignore them and look around the place, and I see Stiles' jeep, I went up to his car and knocked on the window. He looked up at me is surprise and rolled the window down, "Well good morning cousin."

I smile, "Thanks Stiles, can you tell me where the front office is?" I ask.

He smiles sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, I feel like I should let you find out yourself."

I pout slightly making him laugh.

"Ok, ok, you turn left, go then right and left again and you're right there." Stiles says to me getting out of his car.

"Thanks sweetie." I say walking away with a swing of my hips as I felt confidant with all the wolf whistles.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888

I followed Stiles' instructions, and realised that he sucked at giving out directions. Because I am lost, I went right, and then left and then right again, but no, the office isn't even close to where I am.

'I am going to kill that boy.' I thought to myself as I stood there tapping my foot in irritation.

"Alice?" I hear a familiar voice behind me sound.

I turn around to see Isaac, "Oh my god Isaac I need your help, Stiles gave me completely bullshit directions to the office and now I'm lost! Can you please tell me where the office is?" I beg Isaac.

Isaac gives a small smile, "Of course, from here you turn left, walk straight down the hall and take a right." He says before walking away, but I stop him, "Isaac, do you have a problem with me?" I ask.

Isaac stops dead in his tracks, but he doesn't turn around.

"You don't even look at me; you have only ever spoken to me once, and when everyone was arguing over is I should join the pack, you didn't have an opinion, you just sat there." I say recalling all the past events.

"I don't know what to think of you." Isaac says out of nowhere.

He turns around.

"You act like little miss perfect, almost if you are too perfect. I know you are hiding something, and until I find out what that is, I don't know if I can trust you." Isaac admits to me looking at me in the eye.

Isaac begins to walk away, but my comment stops him, "My pain."

Isaac turns around with a confused look on his face.

"My pain," I repeat, "I'm hiding my pain."

Isaac scoffs, "What pain, you look like you would have the perfect life."

I look around the hallways to find it abandoned, just leaving me and Isaac.

I reply, "Isaac, if anything I know what pain is-" I am interrupted by Isaac, "No you don't! I was abused my own father, I know what pain is!" Isaac screams at me.

I am silent, letting Isaac cool down and then I decided to speak, "Isaac... I was abused by my mother; she used to blame me every day for my father's death. Everything that went wrong was my fault." I admit to Isaac.

Isaac eyes widened as he looked at me in shock.

"I like to hide my pain because I didn't want to show weakness to my mother. Also no one understood me, no one believed me. And I don't like to worry people." I whisper to Isaac, knowing that he could hear to because of his super advance healing ability.

The bell rings for the start of first period and Isaac runs off, I watch him run away, away from me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

Luckily I had found the office and gotten my schedule, I was now looking for chemistry class with Mr Harris.

I found the room after ten full minutes of looking; I knock on the door and walk in. I immediately spot Scoot, Stiles, Erica, Jackson, Lydia and ... Isaac.

Mr Harris looks at me with bored eyes and rudely asks, "Ah so you've actually decided to join us Miss Anderson."

I raise an eye brow at him, "I'm new, do you expect me to know this school in the past twenty minutes I've been here."

Mr Harris gives me a sharp look, "Just sit down." He commands.

"Where? I haven't been assigned a seat, unless you want me to sit on the floor." I snap back instinctively.

I hear people snicker making Mr Harris point his glare in my direction. He then looks around the room, looking for a spare seat.

"Sit next to Stiles." Mr Harris says dismissively.

I smirk and waltz down next to Stiles with confidence that could rival Lydia's. Once I sat down Stiles smiles at me, "So I see you found the office." Stiles whispers to me.

I smirk and punch his knee under the desks making him making him cringe, "That's for totally getting me lost." I hiss at Stiles.

Stiles gives me a sheepish look.

You found it didn't you?" He asks.

I nod, "After I had to ask for direction." I sigh.

"Do I already need to separate you two?" Mr Harris says to us with a cowl on his face.

"No." I and Stiles say together innocently.

I hear people snicker again behind us.

I turn around to see a boy sitting next to Scott; he had black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

He looks at me and smiles, "I'm Danny, I like what you did."

I smile back and turn around so I can face him, "Thanks, I wouldn't usually do that but I can already tell that he is a total douche." I say to Danny honestly.

"Miss Anderson," Mr Harris cuts in, "Am I interrupting something?"

I nod, "You kind of were, me and Danny were saying how good of a teacher you are." I say sarcastically yet innocently at the same time.

Mr Harris says, "Detention miss Anderson." Before turning back to his lesson, which no one was listening to.

I and Danny just smile to each other.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

At lunch time I walked into the cafeteria and look around for the pack, I see them in the far corner table.

I walk over to them and sit down, but as I am walking over to them I can feel people staring at me, but I just ignore them.

"How is your first day so far?" Alison asks me as I sit down.

I sigh, "It's been ok. I swear Mr Harris was acting like a proper douche." I say in aggravation.

Everyone on the table agrees.

I dig into my bag and grabbed my chicken sandwich and my bottle of 'Doctor Paper' and began to eat.

"The full moon is tonight, are you coming to Derek's? Stiles asks me as he is the one sitting on my right.

I nod, "Of course."

"Don't you think that it will be too dangerous?" Scott asks in concern.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Scott, I got you to the floor; I think I'll be fine." I say tucking into my sandwich.

"I wish I could have been there." Jackson says in amusement.

Scott scowls at him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

The rest of the day had gone surprisingly fast, I had English with Lydia and Alison, and then I had Maths with Danny, Jackson and Erica. So I wasn't alone in any of my lessons.

But I will just have to see to what tomorrow brings me.

I am walking to my car when I spot Stiles; I then remembered that I wanted to ask him something.

"Stiles!" I shout.

He quickly turns around to see me and smiles, "Hey cousin, what did ya want?"

I walk over to him and whisper, "When do you want to learn how to use magic?"

His mouth drops, "Ar-are you serious?" Stiles asks in shock as he looks like he is going to fall over.

I nod happily.

"Any time is great!" Stiles screams and hug me.

"What's great?" Lydia asks as she walks past us but couldn't help but be nosy.

"You are looking at a Wizard in training." Stiles said proudly.

Lydia looks shocked, "No way, you're a Wizard?"

Stiles nods.

Lydia looks at me, "Why does he get to be a Wizard?" Lydia says with a pout as she crosses her arms.

I shrug, "He just happens to have magic in him." Stiles puffs out his chest proudly.

"I want to be a Witch." Lydia says to me, as if she was demanding me to change her.

I sigh, "Listen Lydia we can't turn people like Werewolves can, and you have to be either born with it or you have to grow into it before your eighteenth birthday or you forever stay human." I explain.

"So am I a Witch or what?" Lydia asks, obviously not giving up.

I sigh in defeat, "I can't tell you right now, I know both of you come by my house in one hour and I will tell you. And I'll even train Stile a little bit, is that alright?" I ask making a deal with both of them.

They both nod.

"Stiles can either drive you or he can tell you my address. See you later." I say walking off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Exactly one hour had passed and I hear constant knocking on my door, I open it and as expected I see Lydia and Stiles.

"Right on time." I say as I open the door wider and letting them in.

Lydia storms over into my back room and sits down with one leg crossed over the other.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm good." Stiles answers.

"Water for me." Lydia answers.

I grab a bottle of water from my fridge and go into the back room and give the water to Lydia, she replies with a thank you.

"So Lydia, do you want to know?" I ask.

Lydia nod eagerly.

I walk up to Lydia so I am right in front of her and place other hand on her forehead, concentrate my magic and look into her head.

I see her memories, I see everything. I continued to look through her mind... and there was nothing, no indication of magic anywhere.

She is a human.

I take my hands off her head and she looks at me hopefully.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Lydia. You don't have magic."

"What? How can I not have magic?" Lydia shouts standing up demanding me.

"Lydia I don't who gets to have magic, it just happens." I say to Lydia to defend myself.

"So now I can't even be helpful on the battle field, I'm useless." Lydia says going on her rant.

But I interrupt her, "You're not going to be useless."

Lydia looks at me accusingly, "I have nothing! I'm not a Werewolf and I'm not a Witch, how am I not useless!"

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." I say bluntly.

Stiles chokes on his own saliva, "What?"

I turn around so I can look at both of them, "I'm not a Werewolf, and I don't have super strength, hearing or healing ability. I only have my magic. And I can teach you both how to fight." I say with confidence.

"The pack won't let us, we've tried to get training, but their scared that we will get hurt." Lydia says with a huff of annoyance.

"Then we don't tell them." I say.

"Do you mean lie? In case you are forgetting they can tell when we lie." Stiles says pointing out the obvious.

"Then we bend the truth." Lydia says out of nowhere, obviously aboard with my idea.

Stiles seemed gob smacked.

"Ok, ok I'll do it." Stiles finally gave in.

"When do we start?" Lydia asks eagerly.

"Tomorrow, you come over and tell people that I am 'tutoring' you Stiles, and Lydia is coming over to check out my wardrobe or something like that." I say suggesting things for them.

They both nod.

I then hear a ring, it is Lydia's call phone, and she answers it, talks for a few minutes and then hangs up, "They want us over now." Lydia says standing up and walking out the house with me and Stiles following behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

**There you go, there is Chapter Five! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't make any characters too OCC. **


	6. The Full Moon

**(6) The Full Moon **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

We all decided it was best that we all travel in my car, so now we were on the road on the way to Derek's mansion.

"Maybe we should include Alison?" Lydia suggests.

I shake my head, "Bad idea, I already know that if Scott finds out he will kill us."

There is silence.

"Also I don't trust Alison; out of everyone I trust her least." I admit to Lydia and Stiles.

I could feel their gazes on me, asking me to explain.

"Obviously it's her last name that unnerves me. And I don't totally believe the whole kicked out her family story. The way she acts as well, she acts fragile. When I know for a fact that she isn't, also she had enough training." I explain fully to the two why I don't fully trust Alison.

"But you haven't known her that long to judge her." Stiles says defending Alison weakly.

"Stiles, I have had to make quick decisions of who I can trust before and it has never failed me. Also I have been on the run because of the Hunters ever since I was eight. I don't trust Hunters. Period." I say with a hard tone in my voice.

"I have to disagree with you, Alison may be an ex-hunter, but she's still our friend." Lydia says seeing my logic but also sticking up for her friend.

I sigh, "Just don't tell her about the training, she might rat on us, or tell Scott and he'll rat on us." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you really think Scott would tell Derek?" Stiles asks me.

I nod, "Yes, if it involves his friends it would, also I see him as the protective type over his friends." I say.

Nothing more is said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888

We arrived at the Hale mansion and realised how eerily quiet it was, me, Lydia and Stiles look at each other suspiciously.

"Should we go in?" Stile asks.

I am hesitant, "I don't know, from my past experience, I know never to enter a house when it is eerily quiet, it just screams suspicious."

Lydia, the only other person who has any sense other than me says, "Maybe we shouldn't go in."

Stiles ignores both of us and rush into the mansion.

I grab Lydia's wrist and drag her in, "I'm going to kill that boy!" I hiss to myself and walk into the house.

"Lydia." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to put up a force field so I'm going to need you to stay close to me, ok?" I say to Lydia.

I look at her and she nods.

"Protéger." I whisper as my eyes glowed purple and I could feel the invisible bubble wrap around both me and Lydia protectively.

I kept my right arm raised as we walked through the mansion cautiously, we didn't utter one word.

I heard the floor creak behind us and we whirl around to see... Allison.

"Alison, what's going on?" Lydia asks as I also look at Alison to see that she is shaking out of fear.

"They went mad." Allison said stepping forward into my force field.

"What do you mean by mad?" I ask.

Alison shakes her head, "Everyone, even Derek, they can't seem to control themselves. I tried to calm down Scott, and it didn't work. He gave me this." Alison says showing me her wrists.

I look at her wrists and gasp slightly; her left wrist is covered in large scratch marks.

"Where are they?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

Alison was about to answer when my necklace goes off five times, "There near." I whisper.

"The basement." Alison says cutting the thick air.

"But didn't Stiles go off in that direction?" Lydia asks fearfully.

"Alison, no offence but how are you not dead?" I ask walking in the direction of the basement with the directions that Lydia and Alison are giving me.

"They heard a bang, and that gave me a long enough of a distraction to get away." Allison tells me.

"That was us." I realise.

"What are we going to do?" Lydia asks with her voice slightly shaking.

"We need to find Stiles and you guys need to stay in this force field." I say as we come across a blackened out staircase.

"Down there." Allison tells me.

I nod and force my force field into a corner of the room, leaving us defenceless, "I need you girls to stay in that force field, nothing besides other humans and Witches and Wizards can get through that force field. Do no leave it." I command them as they both scurried of into the force field.

I look back to check on them and they looked alright, Alison wasn't shaking anymore and Lydia is composing herself.

"I'll be back soon." I say walking down the stairs.

I hear Alison whisper, "I hope she come back alive."

"I hope so too." Lydia replies back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I made it to the basement, and what I saw I didn't like, Stiles was under Derek as Derek was going to slash his throat open with his large claws and every other wolf was sitting the in happiness that someone was going to die.

I glare as my eyes glow purple; I raise my right hand and yell, "_Repousser!_" I watch as a pulse comes out of my hand and sends every Werewolf into the wall, Erica and Boyd were knocked out, but the rest were only stunned.

I kept my spell in place as I yell to Stiles, "Stiles get out of here, run up to Alison and Lydia and stay in the force field!"

Stiles wordlessly nods and scrambles up from the floor and legs it out of the basement. Only when he was gone did I stop my spell and wait.

Derek is the first one up, his eye flashes red and he roars at me, "Derek it me, Alice, remember me!" I shout at him.

"It's not use." Peter says behind me.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, but still looking at Derek so he doesn't give me a surprise attack.

"How is it no use?" I ask.

"It's a blue moon; a blue moon is when some Werewolves can lose all control of themselves." Peter explains to me rubbing his swore wounds.

"And why aren't you healing?" I ask noticing long and bloody gashed on his torso.

"In a blue moon, any injures received cant heal for a long time." Peter explains to me crouching on the floor in pain.

Derek lunges for me.

"_Repousser_!" I yell again and watch as Derek is sent into the wall again.

Peter gives out a laugh, "Ok that was funny; I can't wait to tease him."

I smile slightly at Peter's humour.

Scott is up next and he also lunges for me.

"_Vents Forts!" _I yell as the winds in the room picked up and smashed Scott into the wall next to Derek.

Peter winced, "Oh that's got to hurt. I felt that."

I roll my eyes and get ready for the next one.

Isaac is next.

"_Prendre!" _I yell as with my right hand I magically pick up a chunk of concrete and throw it in Isaac's direction before he could reach me. However, he was quicker and was able to avoid it, I curse and quickly try and conjure up another spell, but I was too. Isaac was already on top of me and slashed my chest.

I screamed in pain, the scream echoed in the room.

He raised his claws to do it again but Peter pulled him off of me and through him away from me on the other side of the room.

Peter immediately came to my aid and helped me up from the floor.

"Alice are you ok?" He asks in concern.

"My chest has been slashed, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I scream at Peter in pain.

"Then heal yourself!" Peter screams back at me.

"Not enough time!" I yell as you watch them all get up, even Erica and Boyd.

All their eyes flashed at me, I then realise something, "Peter, where's Jackson?"

We both freeze.

I quickly scan the room, and see Jackson on the ceiling grinning menacingly at me with his glowing blue eyes.

"Oh crap." I say as Jackson falls on my, knocking the wind out of me.

Jackson swiftly gets up, throws Peter away and grabs me by the throat and slams me into the nearest wall. I could feel his claws digging into my flesh, I am gasping for the air that has left my lungs.

I could see back dots appearing in my vision. I had no more shot as I tried to get his hand off of my throat.

"DEREK!" I scream in utter desperation.

Instantly I hear Derek's Alpha roar and feel Jackson's hands slip from my throat. I fall to the floor; I look up to see Derek throwing Jackson like a ragdoll into the wall.

Derek looks at me, and I know that he is back.

I get up and hug him.

"Alice what happened?" Derek asks me.

I dismiss him, "Act now, talk later." I say as pulled away from the hug and turned to the rest of the pack, who looked ready to pounce.

Peter walks to us, "Derek, nice of you to join us."

Derek growls at his uncle.

"Alice use your special power." Peter tells me.

"What? I can't control that many minds at once; at most I can control two at a time!" I shout at Peter in surprise.

"Well choose!" Peter says as Erica attacks him.

I look around frantically and I start to panic, but I feel something touch my hand, I look down and see that it is Derek's hand.

He squeezes my hand in comfort.

I strangely felt better.

I looked at Scott, who was advancing on us; I look into his eyes and chant...

"_Scott McCall, écouter ma voix." _I chant over exactly three times, however I got a little panicky when he is right in front of me. Luckily the spell took affect one him and he immediately stopped.

His eyes didn't glow yellow, they no glowed purple, to show that he is under my control, "Fight back!" I order to Scoot.

Scott follows my order exactly and started to fight Jackson away from Peter.

Derek then went into Alpha mode and fought Boyd, leaving me with Isaac and Erica to Peter.

Isaac charged at me and I shouted, "_Repousser!_"

Isaac is flung back, and I make sure to look round me to see if anyone is coming after me, but also keep my concentration.

"How much longer!" I yell out as I feel my magic start to drain.

"Not long, just wait a couple more minutes for the effect to pass!" Peter yells back at me as he picks Erica up by her hair and flings her away like a bug.

I nod with determination, I could feel the weight of using mind control AND magic AND keeping up that force field protecting Lydia, Alison and Stiles.

God this is exhausting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

The blue moon has passed, and I am able to take down my spells, but as I do I fall to the floor in exhaustion. Luckily Derek seemed to notice my exhausted stated and is there to catch me as I fall and he holds me bridal style, which felt really nice.

I feel safe.

I watch as Scott fall to the fall as well, "What happened?" Scott asks with a groan as he slowly gets up and isn't doing so well.

"I had to use my mind control on you so we could fight back." I say breathlessly.

Scott look confused, "We all lost control of our Wolves." Derek explains.

"That's never happened before so why has it happened now?" Scott asks.

"It was a blue moon that's why." Peter says walking over to us as I watch his wounds close up.

"You lose control." I finish as I get comfortable in Derek's strong arms.

"Why do I feel like my head has been run over?" Scott asks nearly tumbling over.

"That's the after effect of mind control, that's why I don't use it often." I say.

"Why am I in such pain?" I hear Isaac say across the room.

"Sorry hun," I say looking at Isaac, "I used my magic against you."

Isaac says nothing more.

Suddenly the basement doors fly open and Lydia runs over to Jackson, helping him off the floor, Alison goes straight to Scott and Stiles surprisingly goes to Erica.

I thought he liked Lydia?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Another suspiring thing happened.

Derek carried me home.

If I weren't in pain, I'd squeal in happiness.

We reached my room and Derek gently placed me on my bed, I look at him and I see that that he is looking at my chest were the slash is. It had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it still hurt like a bitch.

I touch his shoulder, "Derek it wasn't your fault." I say already knowing that he would blame himself.

Derek shake his head, "Yes it was, if I of had more control of myself, I could have helped you, protected you."

I sigh, "I'm fine honestly."

I try to prove my point by sitting up, but it is a mistake as I wince, and noticeably.

"See you're not fine!" Derek shouts, I should hear guilt lased in his words.

"I can heal myself." I say in my defence, trying to make him feel better.

"Then why didn't you?" He asks me looking into my eyes, making me melt inside, I can't believe I've already got a crush on Derek Hale, it's only been five day!

"There wasn't any time, I had to help." I say looking down.

"Well who was helping you?" Derek continues.

"Well there was Peter and then you joined-" I am interrupted by Derek, "And who else? We could have killed you! I could have killed you." Derek says the last part with pain in his voice and quietly.

"But you didn't, and you won't." I say to Derek by grabbing his face and making him look at me in the eyes.

When our eyes locked, I felt like it was just us two, like there was no one else in the world. I felt Derek leaning in and I saw him closing his eyes, and I followed. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Just as our lips were about to touch... my door flied open, and it's... Stiles.

He sees our position and asks awkwardly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." I and Derek say together as Derek glares hard at Stiles, like he actually wants to kill him.

"Well ... I'll just ... leave." Stiles says as he runs out of my house.

Derek lets out a huff of annoyance as he leans away from me and stands up; he gives a fake cough, and says, "Well I'll see you later." He then promptly walking away.

I stand up painfully, "Derek." I call out.

Derek turns back at me.

I fling myself at him and pressed my soft and lip glossed lips against his rough and slightly chapped lips. I bring my arms around his neck and he instantly brings his arms around my waist and responds to the kiss with just as much passion that I initiated.

Slowly the need for oxygen popped up and so I had to break the amazing kiss, I look into Derek's eyes to see just a flicker of happiness.

"Now that's how you say good bye." I say cheekily at Derek causing him to let out a deep chuckle.

"You got that right." Derek says and kisses me again.

However the kiss is interrupted by the pain in my chest getting worse and causing me to break the kiss and double over on the floor in pain and scream.

"Alice!" I hear Derek call out.

I black out form the pain, feeling Derek pick me up in his arms and running.


	7. Training Stiles and Lydia

**(7) Training Stiles and Lydia **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC. **

**I also give out an apology as I didn't translate Alice's spells at the end of the last chapter, so here they are...**

"**Repousser**_**!" **_**means Repel**_**. **_

"**Vents Forts!" means Strong Winds. **

"**Prendre!" means Pick up. **

"**Scott McCall, écouter ma voix." Means Scott McCall, listen to me.**

**Also I really to appreciate all the reviews that I am getting, I never feel disappointed!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

I wake up and I notice that I feel like I am in a really unfamiliar place, I open my eyes and the bright light nearly blinds me causing me to wince and shut my eyes tightly. I try and sit up bit someone pushes me back down.

I slowly open my eyes this time and see that it is an African America man with a bald head and brown eyes. I notice that he has a doctor's coat on, but this doesn't look like the hospital.

"It's good to see that you are up, you gave everyone quite the scare." The man says to me with a kind smile on his face.

I give out a long groan, "Where am I?" I ask.

"At an animal clinic." The man answers.

I turn my head to face him and give him and incredulous look, "Do I look like an animal to you?" I say sarcastically.

The man laughs, "No, I suppose you don't, but I also help the pack with supernatural beings."

I sigh, "Ok now that makes sense."

"I'm Alan Deaton, and you are?" Mr. Deaton asks.

"Alice Anderson." I say rubbing my forehead.

I sit up, and this time Mr Deaton doesn't stop me, instead he asks me, "Are you by any chance related to Allen Anderson?"

I nod, "How do you know my dad, he's never once mentioned you."

Mr Deaton doesn't answer.

I hear the door barge open and I see... the pack.

Everyone runs over to me, even Isaac.

"Deaton, is she ok?" Derek asks as he is ahead of everyone.

Deaton nods, "She will, but with the stuff that I have used, she won't be able to heal herself with magic. If she does the wound will get worse."

I jaw drops, "Do you mean I have to heal like a normal person!" I yell at Deaton causing Derek to sigh at me, Erica and Lydia to laugh at me and everyone else to shake their heads at me.

Deaton chuckles, "I suppose you will."

I start to grumble in annoyance.

"Can she leave though?" Scott asks.

Deaton nods, "Yes, but she is going to have to take it easy for the next couple of days."

The pack nod, "We'll make sure of that." Derek says looking at me.

I smile mischievously.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

I am at home now, Derek took me home. But he wouldn't even look at me; whenever I tried to make convocation he would ignore me.

But why?

I didn't die, in fact I'm perfectly fine. All I have to do is rest for the next couple of day, which I have no intentions of doing.

Instead I'm going to train Stiles and Lydia.

I sent a text to both of them on my white Iphone, telling them to come over now, I didn't tell them why, I just told them to come over.

Instantly I hear someone at the door.

I open the door to see Lydia and Stiles looking breathless.

"What's the emergency?" Stiles asks me.

I feel slightly bad now, "There isn't any."

"Then why did you text us?" Lydia asks me looking at me with serious eyes.

I usher them to enter my home and I close the door, but making sure to look out to see if anyone followed them.

There is no one.

I close the door.

I go into the back room with them and say, "Listen, this is the perfect opportunity."

Stiles interrupts me, "Alice, you do realise of the pack finds out that we agreed to let you train us in general – but now that your injured, they'll kill us!" Stiles shouts in a panic.

"Alice, are you sure you didn't get hit in the head rather than the chest?" Lydia asks me looking at me critically.

I shake my head, "Listen, if neither of you takes chances then there will be no way that you can help the pack on the battle field."

After a few moments of silence Lydia sighs, "Alright I'm in."

Stiles looks at Lydia shocked, "I thought I was the irrational one!"

"Stiles, this might be your only chance to learn magic." Lydia says trying to convince Stiles, and it works.

Stiles sighs, "Fine fine I'll do it."

I smile, "Great, now I've got something to show you." I say as I stand up from the couch and walking out of the room. I walk out into the hallway and stand in front of the door underneath the stairs.

"Why are you showing us a door?" Lydia asks.

I turn my head to see Stiles and Lydia behind me and I smirk, "Do you know what the best thing is about a door?" I ask, seeing if anyone will click on.

"Is it what's behind them?" Stiles asks, very hesitantly as if he didn't want to get it wrong.

I nod, "Yes Stiles, that's exactly right." I say before lifting my right hand and my eyes glow purple, _"Ouvrir!" _As I say the word the door flies open and it reveals an old and dark staircase.

"Oh great, more creepy stairs." Stiles says with sarcasm in his voice.

I roll my eyes.

"We don't really have to go down there, do we?" Lydia asks.

"Well if you want to help the pack then yes." I say walking down the stairs and grabbing a torch of fire that is hanging on the wall. I hear Stiles and Lydia scurry behind me and as Lydia being the last to enter, the door slams shut behind her making her jump.

Stiles and Lydia jump in fright.

"Why did the door just shut in on us?" Lydia asks frightened.

"Yeah self-closing doors. Not creepy at all!" Stiles says spreading his arms out to exaggerate.

I sigh and start to walk down the stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a couple of long minutes of walking, we made it to the bottom, and so there is no need for the torch as we are at a training room which is made out of Titanium. The large lights took up most of the ceiling, which is quite high up.

The room is as long as three football fields and on all the sides of the wall were all sorts of weapons. Every weapon you could ever need is here.

Stiles' mouth dropped and Lydia's eyes widened.

"Didn't you say you just moved here?" Stiles asks in shock.

"Technically yes, but this used to be my old summer home. Before I turned eight, I, dad and Julie used to come here." I say in remembrance.

"I've never seen you before." Lydia says looking at me suspiciously.

"That's because I didn't come out often. I was a really shy child, I kind of grew out of it." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you're meant to be my cousin, but I've never seen you." Stiles ask accusingly.

"Well I don't remember you either so were even." I say walking forward into the middle of the room and then I turn around.

"Alright, what do you want to learn?" I ask.

Stiles and Lydia look around the room, "Weapons." They both say together.

I nod, "But now we have to find out which weapon would suit you better, and find a way to conceal it." I say thoughtfully.

Lydia and Stile walk forward and start inspecting the weapons, "Alison already has a bow and arrow so I don't want to copy her." Lydia says thoughtfully.

I nod an agreement.

"And I need a weapon that Scott won't notice." Stiles says.

"Well there are throwing knives, blow guns, daggers, knuckle dusters, nun chunks, a taser gun and normal guns." I say listing the weapons that are easy to conceal.

I look at Lydia, "For some reason I think you suit a blow gun and maybe throwing knives."

I then look at Stiles, "And to be honest I don't think you suit a weapon, I think you suit magic more. But if you want me to then i could give you a taser gun." I say giving my honest opinion.

Stiles sighs in relief, "Oh thank god! I don't really want to fight. But the taser gun sounds easy."

"Where would I be able to hide a blow gun or throwing knives?" Lydia asks me.

I walk over to the wall and take a blow gun of the wall and had it to Lydia, "You can hide this in your make up bag, or even your boots. This little thing can disconnect and can be put back together easily." I explain to Lydia.

Lydia looks impressed.

I hear a gun shoot behind me and feel a bullet nearly scrape my arms, I whirl around to see Stiles holding a gun and looking at me sheepishly.

I march over to him and snatch the gun away from his, "No." I say treating him like a dog.

I hear Lydia snicker at Stiles.

"Alright Lydia, go over there with the training dummies are, and use these," I say giving her a three boxes full of dart, "In each box there are one hundred darts, now these have no poison in them what so ever. These are just needles. The best thing we can do is improve your aim, oh and the dotted areas are their pressure point, that's the best place to shoot," I say before walking off and leaving Lydia to strut her stuff.

I then drag Stiles a little bit away from Lydia, "Ok I'm going to train you in Magic. The very first thing a Witch or Wizard needs to learn is healing." I say to Stiles.

He nods eagerly.

"But to be honest, even if you just have a tiny bit of magic, your special power should have already come through, so why hasn't it?" I ponder on the thought.

"Stiles what are you good at?" I ask.

"Why?" He asks back.

"Your special power could have surfaced without you knowing it in a very subtle way." I say.

Stiles nods and decided to think.

"Sarcasm!" Stiles shouts.

I shake my head, "Sarcasm isn't a power Stiles."

Stiles pouts at me.

"I can read emotions; I understand when someone is sad or happy." Stiles says seriously.

I nod, "Then your special power is most likely empathy."

Stiles gives a cheer.

"Ok now we are going to train that power, what emotions am I feeling?" I ask.

Stiles concentrated, "Happiness... no confused! No that's not it either, oh; oh I've got it, sadness." Stiles says with a grin.

I smile, "That's correct, I feel happiness because I've gotten away from the hunters, confused about if they are going to come back and find me, and sadness because of what happen in my past."

Stiles also gave me a sad smile as well.

"Ok now and try and feel what emotions Lydia is feeling." I instruct Stiles.

Stiles eyes began to glow purple, causing me to squeal and making Stiles loose his concentration, he looks at me questioningly.

"Your eyes just glowed!" I squeal out again.

A look of pure happiness rolled onto his face, "Are you serious?"

I nod excitedly.

Stiles picks me up in a hug and spins me around making me laugh, when we stop we fall to the floor feeling dizzy.

"I think you need to lose some weight." Stile tells me jokingly, but I still punch him in the arm making him wince.

"I think you need to beef up." I sass back.

"No I don't." Stiles denies.

"Oh I think you do. You're skinner than me!" I shout jokingly are him, obviously over exaggerating, as I am skinnier than Stiles.

"Alice, am I doing this right?" Lydia shouts to me.

I stand up and walk over to Lydia to check on her progress, and I have to say that I am very impressed, "Great job Lydia, you're a natural." I say.

Lydia smiles at the praise.

"Ok now that you've perfected your aim, why don't you work on you aims with throwing weapons?" I say going over to the wall and picking up a large ruche sack, "This bag has one thousand throwing weapons in here. Use them wisely." I say.

Lydia nods and decided to take up the challenge.

I decided to go back to Stiles.

"Ok, I know for a fact you've got your empathy power in the bag, for a Witch or a Wizard when your eyes glow it means you have the hang of it. So now every time you use your empathy power your eyes will glow." I explain to Stiles.

He nods.

"Now like I said before we are going to work on healing." I say as I grab a knife on the wall and slash my finger.

"What are you doing?" Stiles screams at me.

"I'm your test subject until we find something else." I say shrugging.

Stiles looks uncertain.

"Stiles, if anything goes wrong I'll heal myself ok?" I tell Stiles to comfort him.

Stiles finally gave in.

It's a good job he forgot what Deaton told us, I don't care if this kills me. I will teach him magic.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took an hour but Stiles finally got it. He can heal. He was able to heal the cut that I gave myself, and he even healed the scar that Scott left me.

I was very impressed.

Lydia's accuracy was deadly as well, even if she did make a mistake, she quickly corrected it. And the mistake wasn't even a mistake; it was just a couple inches out. I also told her to keep the blow gun, and I even gave her four boxes of darts, and two of the boxes are full of tranquilisers.

So here I am sitting on my bed reading another book quite happily with my reading glasses when I hear my balcony doors slid open, my head shoots up instantly and see that it is Derek.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh so after ignoring me you decide to come over."

Derek sighs, "I'm sorry ok, I was just still angry is all." He says running his hand through his dark hair.

"Angry at what?" I ask gently.

"The thought of not being able to protect you." He admits.

I laugh causing him to glare at me, "I'm not laughing at you, well I kind of am, but it's just that I can protect myself."

"Want to put that to the test?" Derek challenges.

I smirk and lunge at Derek, I raise my right arm to hit him, but he grabs it. I raise my left arm and try to hit him and he grabs that arm as well. I try to kick him but he hooks his leg with mine causing us to tumble to the floor, with Derek on top of me. We both look at each other in shock but don't make any attempt to move.

Only when I wince did Derek realise that he was on top of me, he makes and attempts to get off me, "Alice, I'm sorry that I-" I cut Derek off by crushing my lips against his.

Derek forgets his worries and responds to the kiss, but this time rolling us over so he wasn't crushing me and I am on top.

Just where I like to be.

I break the kiss breathlessly, "Ok so I'm not that good at fighting, but what about my kissing?"I ask with a purr.

Derek smirk, "It could use some improvement."

I smirk, "Then teach me."

Derek's smirk doesn't leave his face, "Gladly."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I thank all my reviewers out there who are giving me positive feedback. I also hope that's I didn't make any characters seem too OCC. **

"**Ouvrir!" means Open. **


	8. Betrayal of a Past Friend

**(8) Betrayal of a Past Friend **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC. **

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

After Derek and I had our heavy make out session... he left. I felt disappointed, and I mean really disappointed. What did I even mean to Derek? Is he just here because he's getting some action?

I really don't know anymore.

Anyway I got up for school on a sunny Tuesday morning and decided to wear a white dress that came up a couple of inches above the knee, a purple cardigan, purple leg warmers and white boots. My necklace is in its usual place and my hair is left nice and wavy down my back.

I walk into in the kitchen and make myself a bowl of golden nuggets and just sat down in my back room on my couch. It is only 7:15, and I didn't need to be at school until 7:30. I have plenty of time.

That's until my phone rings next to me, I pick up and my and answer, "Hello?"

"_Alice are you there?"_ A really familiar voice asks me, however he didn't sound calm what so ever.

"Declan! What's wrong?" I ask him worriedly.

"_He's back." _Declan answered me with a quiet voice as his voice shakes.

"No, it can't be. He can't be back!" I yell standing up and pacing around the room.

"_Alice, where are you?" _Declan asks me in a frightened voice.

"Beacon Hills why?" I ask confused.

"_Can you come pick me up, please?" _Declan asks begging me over the phone.

"Of course, where are you now?" I ask standing up and grabbing my keys and locking my door behind me.

"_Outside of Beacon Hills." _Declan answers me weakly.

"I'll be there soon, just hang on ok?" I say.

I hear Declan give me a weak yes before I hang up, and get into my car and race off. Looks like I'm not going to school.

However what I didn't realise is that I didn't lock or properly close the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

**At School **

The pack is seen outside waiting for Alice, but she isn't there, they all stand together, Lydia near Jackson, Jackson near Scott, Scott with his arm wrapped around Allison, Isaac behind Allison, Erica next to Stiles and Boyd in front of Erica.

Erica looks around, "Where is she? She's meant to be here by now." Erica says sounding impatient yet worried.

"She will be here soon, don't worry." Stiles says laying a hand on Erica's shoulder.

"She better be." Lydia says while Jackson places his arm around her.

They all stood outside until the bell rang, Alison then looked worried, "Guys, maybe we should go to class now?"

Scott shakes his head, "No, I have a feeling something is wrong."

Isaac nods, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Boyd chips in.

"Yes getting detention for not attending classes." Allison says.

All the Wolves shake their head, and Stiles, "It's not that." Jackson says.

Lydia agrees, "Maybe we should go over to her house and check on her?"

Everyone nods.

Everyone that is except for Allison, "I don't know guys."

"Come on Allison, it's not like you're going to miss anything important." Lydia says trying to persuade her.

Alison sighs, "Ok fine."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

**Back With Alice**

I'm driving down the road now and I just pass a sign that's reads _'Leaving Beacon Hills' _I soon then slow down the car and park on a grassy field. I get out the car and lock it; I put my keys into my school bag along with my phone.

I look around and all I can see is trees.

"Declan!" I yell.

I watch as the birds suddenly fly out of their trees because of the sudden noise. But there is no answer.

"Declan!" I scream again, walking further into the forest.

I walk deeper and deeper into the forest, and I hear a rustle in the bush behind me, but I ignore it. In walk deeper and deeper again and I hear the rustle in the bushes again.

This time I turn around, "Hello?" I ask in caution.

I walk towards the bush until I am right in front of it; I reach into the bush and an rabbit runs out immediately, and as I was about to take my hand away I felt... flesh?

I open the bush up more and gasp; I take steps back and fall to the floor with my hand over my mouth.

It is a Hunter, a Witch Hunter.

The Hunters head is decapitated and its stomach is ripped out and sitting right next to him with blood splattered everywhere.

I then feel a hand being placed over my mouth, I surprise I try to fight back and tried to scream but my screams are muffled by the hand. The person is dragging me away from the body as I continue to struggle and but the persons hand. The person flinches and the persons grip loosens on me so I take that chance to escape, stand up and face my potential kidnapper.

My eyes begin to glow as I plan to attack but my necklace glows purple and I decided to see my potential kidnapper face, it is... Declan!

"Declan!" I yell I shock.

Declan places his hand over my mouth and tell me to be quiet.

"Declan what are you doing? Why did you just try and kidnap me?" I whisper.

Declan looks around suspiciously, "I've just escaped the Hunters." He whispers back.

I scoff, "I noticed, I saw the mutilated body."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888

**With The Others **

The pack was on their way to Alice's house, but they decide to stop by Derek's mansion first. When all the cars are parked Derek is already outside the house with his hands in his leather jacket.

Derek raises and eyebrow, "Aren't you all meant to be in school?"

"Alice didn't turn up." Scott answers.

Derek rolls his eyes, "She's possibly sick or something like that."

"She would have called, or at least have texted us." Stiles says.

"Have you checked her house?" Derek asks walking up to the pack.

They all shake their heads, "We were about to, and we wondered if you want to come along." Lydia asks.

Derek gives a long and heavy sigh, "Fine."

Derek then turns to them sharply and says, "But after this you all are going to school."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

The pack arrives at Alice's house and park all their cars in her ridiculous long drive way.

They all walk over to knock on the door, but as Isaac does so, the door just creeks open, making them all look at each other.

"She's not home." Erica purrs out.

"Still think she's fine?" Scott asks Derek.

Derek is about to answer, but then he feels a familiar heart beat spike dramatically, as Derek looks in the direction of the forest that surrounds Beacon Hills, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica look in that direction too.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks.

"Alice's heart beat," Derek answers, "It just spiked dramatically."

Derek looks at his pack, "Come on." He says as he rushed to his car and everyone follows him outside of Beacon Hills.

"Do we still have to go to school?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

Derek glares at him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

**Back With Alice **

I look at Declan and inspect him, he stands at five foot nine, had brown hair and green eyes. He looked no older than seventeen years old, just one year older than me. His cloths are ripped and you can see all the scratches his has. You can even see all the weapons that he is carrying.

"Declan, what happened?" I ask.

Declan sighs and leans against a tree, "Well the Witch Hunters are back, and for some reason they have decided to hunt us down again."

I look at him confused, "But why? And how were they able to find us?"

Declan looks saddened, "Shay, he betrayed us."

I gasp, "No, he can't have betrayed us, we all took an oath!"

Declan shakes his head, "Alice he did. And now we have to live with his mistake."

"But he hasn't told _him _about us has he?" I ask desperately.

Declan can't look at me.

I lean against a tree, "He has, hasn't he?"

Declan nods.

I began to shake in rage, "How dare him! After all we done for him, he goes and betrays us!" I say my eyes glowing purple.

"Alice calm down." Declan tell me.

"I AM CALM!" I scream at Declan making him wince.

Declan sighs and takes me in his arms to cal me down, I am shocked to say the least, but as I get comfortable I hear a familiar roars.

I whirl around to see the pack, all in the Wolf forms and all glaring at Declan.

"Guys." I say in shock.

"Alice, step away from him, now." Derek growls out.

I shake my head, "Derek you don't understand."

Derek just continues to growl at me.

"Listen there seems to be a misunderstanding." Declan says walking forward and giving Scott and change to lunge for him.

"NO!" I yell out.

Everyone freezes as Scott lands on Declan and he stops. Scoot looks at me confused of why I won't let him slash his throat.

"Scott, he's my friend, leave him alone." I say, Scott nods and moves off from Declan and goes to stand by Allison.

"But we're your friends." Erica growls out.

I sigh, "You guys are, but I'm allowed to have friends outside the pack aren't I?"

"Wait, you're part of their pack? Alice you don't belong there." Declan says standing up and making everyone growl at him.

"Alice you're a Witch, you don't belong with Werewolves." Declan says sneering at my friends.

I look at Declan sharply, "Listen Declan, we may have grown up together and been captured together, but I never felt like I belonged. I always felt like the outsider." I tell Declan.

Declan gives and aggravated sigh, "Come one Alice, we need to leave. Leave Beacon Hills and come with me. Together we can be safe, _he_ won't find us." Declan asks with a pleading look on his face.

I shake my head, "Declan I'm sick of hiding, I just want to be left alone. Please don't ask me."

"Alice, it's me or the Werewolves. If you go with me, we could be free. And if you stay with them you could become their next chew toy." Declan says with a snarl and the others growl at him offended.

"Alice you really aren't going to go with him are you?" Erica asks me.

I shake my head, "No, Declan I'm staying in Beacon Hills, unlike where we were before, I feel needed."

Declan snarls at me, "You've just made a grave mistake."

I scoff, "No you've just made the biggest mistake by killing that hunter. Thanks you to you, you've just now declared war on the Hunters." I say in a whisper, but I know he heard me.

Declan marches off into the forest, not saying a word.

The pack walks up to me, "Alice are you ok?" Scott asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm just shocked is all."

"Did he do anything to you?" Derek asks getting protective over me.

I shake my head slightly, "No, he just made me realise that I can't trust anyone form my past."

Everyone looks confused.

"I'll tell you all when we get back to mine." I say walking away back to my car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

We are all in my back room and some of us are even sitting on the floor, all wanting to hear my tale. I tell them my story of how when I was eight years old the Hunters found us and tried to kill us, but we got away. I told them of what happened to me when I was eleven and how I was nearly burnt at the stake, and how my father never made it. I even told them about the time I and my dad were captured by Hunters when I was ten, and I showed them my scar which I usually hide with makeup.

Then Jackson pointed out, "But there are five years unaccounted for, what happen in those five years?"

I look at him in shock, I want expecting that off of him.

Obviously no one else did making him say, "What? I'm not just a pretty face."

We ignore him and I answer, "Well my evil cow of a mother gave me to someone else. She didn't want to handle a Witch, so she sold me. It was to a Witch Hunter. I only escaped one year ago when I was fifteen years old. It was hell; we would get beaten and nearly starved to death. I was one of the lucky ones that didn't face starvation. I was one of the most powerful there, but I didn't know how to control it." I say with a solemn face.

"How did you escape?" Isaac asks me with compassion written on his cute face.

"I and many other Witches and Wizards ganged up on the Hunters and escaped, I can't remember in exact detail because I was running of adrenaline. But I do know that more than half us didn't make it out alive." I say sadly as Derek puts his arms around me in comfort, earning us a couple of glances.

"Where did you go to?" Boyd asks.

"I had no other place to go. So my whore of a mother took me back in, someone then found out I was a Witch and then from that point on I was an outcast." I finish explaining my story.

"I'm sorry about your losses." Jackson says sympathetically.

"Well you've always got me." Stiles says trying to cheer me up.

I smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

**In Another Place**

Declan is seen walking into a cave that is deep in the forest, as he travels he comes across many Hunters, but they don't even acknowledge.

Declan then enters a room that has a shadow man, "She said no." Declan tell the man.

The man snarls at Declan, "Well you obviously didn't try hard enough."

"I tried honestly, but now she's joined a Werewolf pack I couldn't fight off that many!" Declan says throwing himself at the man's knees begging for forgiveness.

"Where is she residing Declan?" The man asks.

"Beacon Hills, but what has that-" Declan is interrupted as he is shot dead with a golden arrow in the head. He fell motionless to the floor as the blood starts to pool around him.

The man scowls, "Good riddance."

Another man steps forward and smirks, "When will we start the plan Master?"

The 'Mater' smirks, "Soon Michael, very soon, just as we capture the star of the show."

Michael looks unimpressed, "And who will that be?"

"Oh no other than... Alice Anderson." The Master says by pulling out a gold dagger and throwing it into the walls direction where a picture if Alice hung on the wall.

"You will be mine Alice, mark my words." The master says in a dangerously low voice.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888**

**So what did you think? **

**And if any character seems too OCC, I apologise.**

**Also if Alice's back story seems confusing I'm sorry, as of now her back story will be exactly as of what I've told you in this chapter. **


	9. The King of Hunters

**(9) The King of Hunters **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC's. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888**

After I explained everything to everyone, I told them I wanted to be left alone, so they went into another room to give me some space. I mean finding out that my long time friend went all of a sudden weird for no reason what so ever. But I wondered why?

Why did he want me to leave Beacon Hills?

Why did he get angry when I said I was part of a Werewolf pack?

All sorts of questions are swirling around my head, it doesn't make any sense. So I decide to make a call. I pick up my phone and call... Marina.

The phone rang three times before someone answers, _"Hello?"_

"Marina, it's me." I say.

"_Alice! Oh it's great to hear from you. How have you been doing?" _Marina asks me with excitement.

I laugh, "It great to hear from you too, and the new news is that I've joined a Werewolf pack." I say hesitantly, especially from Declan's view.

"_Oh that's fantastic! You've always told me that you like Werewolves!" _Marina continues to squeal down the phone.

I smile, "I'm glad you took the news so well. Declan was just here and he didn't take it so well."

The line is silent.

"Marina?" I say worriedly.

"_Alice don't you know what's happened with Declan?" _Marina asks in a serious voice.

"No, why?" I ask getting nervous.

"_Alice, a couple of weeks ago Declan switched sides. He joined the Hunters, and then he tried to lure us out of our safe homes. We didn't know if he had gotten to you because we haven't spoken in a years time. We all thought he got you." _Marina tells me in a sad voice.

"No way, he was just here, he told me that Shay betrayed us!" I shout standing up; I didn't want to believe it.

"_Alice we didn't want to believe it either. Declan helped us escape that place, Shay didn't betray us, he joined Declan to get information for us, and_ he _found out and killed him... Shay didn't betray us." _Marina whispers in sadness.

"Shay is dead..." I say to myself quietly.

"How many of us are left?" I ask urgently.

"_Five of us, and that's including you." _Marina answers.

"But I thought you said-" I am interrupted by Marina, "_I did, but some of us believed Declan and went with him. We never saw them again; our numbers were reduced from seventeen to five in a matter of weeks." _

"Who's alive now?" I ask.

"_Well there is me, you, Karin, Milo, and Tom, that's all. Six if you include Declan." _Marina tells me.

"So us six are the only survivors of _that _place?" I ask.

"_Yes, it would have been seven if Shay was alive and Declan didn't join the Hunters." _Marina says sombrely.

"What happen to Beth and Andy? Surly they wouldn't have gone with Declan?" I ask remembering Beth and Andy to be powerful people.

"_They sacrificed themselves so we could escape." _Marina says bluntly.

"What about George?"

"_He was drowned." _

"Nelly?"

"_Burnt at the Stake." _

"Mandy?"

"_Electrocuted to death." _

Simon?"

"_Hung, drawn and quartered." _

"Markus?"

"_Hung." _

"Timmy?"

"_Shot right in the head." _

"Ashley?"

"_Suffocated."_

"Robert?"

"_Buried alive, we never got to him in time." _

"Olivia?"

"_Raped and Murdered." _

"Arthur?" I ask getting desperate now.

"_Head was decapitated."_

I am silent and sitting in shock, twelve people have been killed, and Declan was the one was luring them away. People who had suffered together, ate together, played together, and survived together... are dead.

"Please...please tell me, do you know if _he _was behind everything?" I ask with tears falling down my face.

I hear a tear splash on the floor.

"_Alice, I don't think you should-" _Marina tries to say bit I interrupt, "PLEASE! Marina, just tell me." I beg her.

Marina sighs, "_Yes, our resources say the _he _is near and alive." _

I give a heavy sigh, "And do you know where he had been spotted?"

Marina is silent.

"_Beacon Hills." _Marina says quietly.

I eyes shoot open, "You can't be serious!"

"_I am Alice, and we have a feeling he's after you."_

I nearly drop the phone, but I somehow manage to keep hold of it.

"So the _plan _is back in motion then." I say getting control of my feelings and pushing them away.

"_It appears so. Alice if you end up getting caught, the it's game over, all mythical creatures die, you can't get caught." _Marina says with panic in her voice.

I nod knowing that she can't see me, "Marina I know this. _He _now only needs my magic and _he's _done it. _He's_ created a weapon that can not only kill us, but make us all extinct." I say gravely.

"_Alice are there any other Wizards or even Witches in Beacon Hills." _Marina asks me.

I sigh, "In fact there is, a Wizard and another Witch."

"_Then get them out, in fact get out of Beacon Hills altogether. Come back to the base and you'll be safe. Erase everyone's memories and leave, that way when _he _reads everyone's minds they won't know you." _Marina says fabricating a perfect plan.

"Marina, _he'll_ find out, and then _he'll_ kill everyone." I say.

"_So? It's not like you've gotten close to anyone." _Marina asks, while I stay silent.

"_Oh my gold Alice you have! You made that very rule. Don't get close to anyone that is outside the group." _Marina screeches at me.

"I know! I know, but I've joined the pack already, I can't exactly abandon it, and the other Witch and Wizard are in the pack too." I say.

"_Just leave Beacon Hills Alice." _Marin says to me.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry Marina I can't. I'm sick and tired of running, I have ran all my life, and just when I find a place that's great for me, you tell me to leave, now chance." I say hanging up on Marina before she could even get a word in.

I sigh and flop back on the couch.

I hear the pack walk back in and I panic, "Did you hear all that?" I ask afraid.

They all nod.

"Who is the other Wizard?" Derek asks me, looking at me with judging eyes.

I gulp I am about to answer but Stiles cuts me off, "I am."

Everyone turns to look at him and then at me to confirm it.

And I nod in response.

"Yeah she's been training me and Lydia..." Stiles realised what he was saying and stops, Jackson looks at Lydia and she can't meet his gaze.

"It's true, Stiles came up and asked me to see if he had magic and he does. Lydia then wanted to know..." I say trailing off.

"But you said I wasn't a Witch." Lydia tells me.

I nod, "Well yes I did, but then I remember you telling me that you were immune to the bite and the Kanima venom, and only Witches are immune to that, Wizards aren't. And then I realised that your special power must be immunity." I say.

"But then you told me how you raised Peter from the dead, and I came to the conclusion that you have two special powers, which only happens once in every thousands of years." I explain to Lydia and she looks excited.

"And you never thought to tell us!" Derek roared with anger in his voice.

"Well no because you would have said no." I say.

"Damn right he would have." Jackson pitches in.

I roll my eyes at him.

"But I think that it would be better if they did learn to fight. That way if something were to happen, they wouldn't be defenceless." I say expressing my view; I can see Lydia, Stiles, Allison and even Erica is agreeing with me.

"They wouldn't be involved." Scott growls out at me.

"But what is they were? That's the point!" I scream at them.

Derek walks up to me and looks me right in the eyes, "You have gone behind my back, you have lied to me, and you are bringing trouble with you. You are out of the pack."

I stare at him in shock, "You can't do that!"

Everyone else looks at Derek shocked, Stiles steps up, "If you throw her out you throw me out." Stiles says walking up to me and standing by me.

Derek and Scott look shocked.

"And me." Lydia says also walking up to me.

Jackson looks shocked too.

"Lydia, Stiles, step away from her." Derek growls out.

"No." Stiles and Lydia say together.

Everyone is silent.

"Fine, stay with her, see if I care!" Derek says walking out; everyone else followed him, all except Jackson, Scott and Erica.

Erica walks up to me and whispers, "I'm sorry, take care of Stiles for me." She then promptly runs out to catch up to Derek.

Scott walks up to Stiles and says, "Are you really walking out the pack for her?"

Stiles nods, "Of course, were family, we stick together."

I smile at his response.

Scott doesn't say anything and walks out with a saddened look on his face.

I look over to Jackson and Lydia and see that they are having an argument, I decide to talk to Stiles, "Are you sure you want to leave the pack because of me."

He nods, "Of course Alice, you're my family, and besides I never listen to Derek anyway." I laugh at him and then hug him.

"Thank you." I whisper.

I turn around to see Lydia and Jackson kissing and whisper "Aw!"

When they stop sucking each other's faces off, Jackson walks up to me and tells me, "Look after her ok." He then walks out like all the others.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

It is later on in the evening now and Stiles had decided that he would stay over occasionally so not to worry his dad, but right now he is over at his house collecting a couple of things. Lydia is staying because she and her mother have had an argument and she doesn't want to go home. Now we are just chatting in my room.

"So Alice tell me who you like?" Lydia asks me dresses in a spare pair of my PJ's that she claimed as hers.

"To be honest, I like Derek, but he just kicked me out of the pack. So I'm not sure anymore. That just made him seem less hot." I say confusing in Lydia.

Stiles decided to walk in as I gave him a spare key before he left the house, "You know Alice, when he was telling you that you are not a part of his pack, he was heartbroken and he didn't want to say it." Stiles says walking over to my bed and sitting down.

Lydia looks at him confused, "When did you become an expert in emotions?"

Stiles puffs out his chest, "That's my special power, I can understand emotions."

"And if he becomes good enough then he can manipulate them." I say laughing.

Lydia looks smug, "Well I have two powers."

Stiles deflates slightly.

"Guys," I say in a serious tone, this caught their attention, "Beacon Hills isn't safe anymore."

"When has it ever been?" Stiles says sarcastically.

Lydia ignores him and asks, "Why isn't it?"

"Remember when I told you about my past and how I was captured by Hunters?" I remind them.

They both nod, "Well the main one is called Raymond Carter, and he's the King of Hunters."

Stiles looks sceptical, "The King of Hunters?"

I nod, "Yes the King of Hunters."

"How did he claim that title?" Lydia asks me.

"He didn't just stick to one race of mythical creatures, he targets them all, he resents all mythical creatures." I say gravely.

"If he hates mythical creatures so much then why does he need you?" Stiles asks.

"You see he knew that he couldn't build a weapon that powerful without a little magic, and that's where we came in. With our magic we would build him that weapon, and he doesn't just need me for my magic, I'm the only person who can un-code it. That's why he needs me." I explain to Stiles and Lydia.

"Wait you had magic, why couldn't you stop him?" Stiles asks.

"We Witches and Wizards are extremely weak to gold, however it also seems like Lydia is immune to that's as well. If we rebelled then we would be stuck in a room full of gold, it nearly killed us. Also people were extremely weak from the physical labour we had to do and some of us were starved, in our contentions, we had no chance." I say sadly.

"Then how did you escape?" Lydia asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"We had help with the outside and other mythical creatures, we were very lucky." I say.

"How have you lived that long with all that you've been through?" Lydia asks me.

"You try to forget." I say with tears shadowing my eyes

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888

Lydia and Stiles had nodded off to sleep at mine, Lydia and Stiles both staying in the spare rooms; I hadn't been able to sleep so I went for a walk to clear my mind.

So here I am walking in the dark, I shouldn't really be doing this, but I don't know what it was but I felt like I needed to see something.

And that's what scared me, the unknown.

I walk further into the forest and come across a shadow, I walk to the shadow, but it is hidden by a bush, I move the bush and gasp.

There is Declan, his body hanging from a tree by a rope, with his head decapitated on the floor with an arrow stuck in his head, his blood dripping onto the leafy floor pooling around him and his organs already half way out of his body.

There is a note next to his body, I pick it up read it...

My screams echoed in the forest.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888**

**There we go there is another chapter, what do you think?**

**Also I apologise if any character acted OCC. **


	10. Pain and Agony

**(10) Pain and Agony **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC's. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

As my screams echoes in the forest, I back up until my back hits a tree. After a few moments my screams quiet down to me slightly panting from the loss of air in my lungs.

I stare at Declan's lifeless corpse in shock, my eyes began to water. I could feel the hot tears cascade down my face.

I hear heavy footsteps beside me, I turn to my left to the see pack, excluding Alison, Lydia and Stiles. Erica is the first one to reach and asks, "Alice why did you scream?" But I ignore her and turn back to Declan's dead corpse.

Erica looks at me confused and follows my gaze, and she herself gasps and steps back.

By this time everyone else is here, Derek shakes my shoulders, "Alice, what's wrong?"

I ignore him.

I hear Isaac say, "Guys, I think I know why she screamed."

They all turn to him to see Isaac pointing and staring at something, it was Declan.

Scott says, "We need to get her out of here." Scott and Isaac send me a sympathetic look.

Boyd makes a fair point, "But I thought she was out of the pack?"

Everyone is silent and looks at Derek for what to do next.

"We leave this body and take Alice home, and then in the morning we call the Sheriff and have him deal with this." Derek says walking over to me and picking me up bridle style, I ignore this however and just stare at Declan's body.

"Wait!" Scott shouted before Derek took me away, "Alice, do you know who did this?"

I slowly turn my head to Scott and gave him an emotionless look, "Yes." My answer seemed to send chills down their spines as they all look nervous and scared.

"Who did it then?" Erica asks trying to sooth and comfort me.

I can feel Derek's burning gaze on me.

"The King of Hunters." I say sharply and quietly knowing that they can hear me.

"Who's the King of Hunters?" Jackson asks me.

"Someone you don't want to face, and someone who will kill you." I say mysteriously.

"Why can't you give us a straight answer?" Jackson shouts at me with his eyes turning blue for a second.

Derek gives Jackson a warning growl.

"I can't say here. He might be out here. He doesn't like people talking about him in the open." I say looking at my surroundings.

"Who gives a crap?!" Jackson yells out in frustration.

"You would if you valued your lives!" I scream back at Jackson, making Jackson shut up.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks me calmly.

I take a breath, "He can kill anyone and anything, he didn't just stick to one race to kill, and he'll kill them all."

Everyone was left silent, even the trees.

"But he's just human, how can he kill us?" Jackson asks with arrogance.

I sigh in annoyance, "He's not human that's the thing, no one knows what he is. You can't fight him even though you have the power. Anyone that has ever tried to beat him... ends up dead." I whisper in sadness.

"Everyone one?" Boyd asks me shocked as his eyes widen.

I nod, "I'm the only person who has ever taken him on and survived... and he's not to happy with that fact." I say jumping out of Derek's arms, who didn't seem to happy but left me be.

Just as I finished my sentence the ground started to shake and the tress came alive, "Run!" I scream. We all run, but we didn't get far, we were trapped by the roots of the trees that surrounded us. The roots wrap around our arms and lift us up.

"Well, well, well. Look what I have here, Werewolves and a Witch." Came the voice of... Malcolm Carter.

"Carter." I hiss.

"Who's Carter?" Scott asks me struggling as the roots of the trees brings us up higher into the air.

"Oh you haven't guessed? I'm the King of Hunters." Carter says mockingly.

My branch is lowered onto the floor, making me in eye level of Carter.

Crater walks up to me and grabs me face quite roughly causing the pack to growl at him. Carter gives me an evil smile.

"Oh I see we have gotten attached have we Alice. I always thought you hated making friends?" Carter mocks me.

I try and make a bite for his fingers, but he takes his hand away and slaps me across the face, again making the pack growl.

"I learnt the first time to not put my finger near your mouth Alice." Carter says pointing to his right hand which is missing index finger.

"She bite off his finger!" Jackson shouts in surprise.

I smirk, this time making Carter growl at me.

"Yes, this little bitch was resourceful." Carter sneered.

"What do you mean was? You need me; you can't unlock the weapon any other wise." I smirk back making Carter slap me again.

I groan in the pain.

"Stop hitting her!" Isaac yells out in desperation making me look at him in surprise. I look into his eyes and see the fear, fear for me.

Carter smirks, "Oh, you want me to stop hitting her?"

Isaac gives a weak nod.

Carter barks out a laugh, "No." He says coldly before turning me, and started to hit me again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

My screams once again filled the woods as Carter kept on hitting me over and over again. Luckily it was only his hands, that's until the tree restraining me turned me around so my back was facing him.

I knew what this meant.

"NO!" I scream as I felt the familiar sting of the whip on my back, I screamed louder as the whip hit over old scars. As the whip kept hitting me I could feel something hot and sticky crawl down my back.

My blood.

I shut my mouth and bite my cheek and try to quiet down my screams as I knew that Carter loved hearing his victims scream in pain.

I look to the side to see the pack all struggling to get out, all their eyes flashing dangerously, I myself try to use my magic, but the pain was too distracting, and I felt weak form the pain, I couldn't use my magic!

"Trying to use your magic are you Alice?" Carter says continuing to mock me as he stops whipping me temporarily.

I knew for a fact that my back was shredded, and I actually feared for the worst, he doesn't usually stop until you beg for death.

I hear a bottle open form behind me, and feel something being poured onto me; a second later I can hear the stinging of my flesh as I feel like it is burning piece by piece. My screams start up again as the burning hurt like nothing I have ever felt before.

I wanted to die.

Carter then began to hit me and kick me in my fleshy burning back, making hot and despairing tears roll down my face in pain and agony.

"Stop, please, JUST STOP IT!" I hear yelling form the packs side, but I don't know who it was, as I am too busy trying to distract myself from the pain and agony.

Surprisingly he stops.

The tree then turns me around to I'm facing him, he grabs me down cast face, "I'll be back Alice, and when I do, and I won't be so nice." Carter says as he walks away from us.

When I can't hear his footsteps anymore the trees let us go, I crumbled to the floor in exhaustion and agony, I almost felt like a ragdoll, I give a cry in pain as I feel a familiar pair of arms pick me up gently.

I weakly open my eyes and look around. I see the pack surrounding me sadly and I was right, Derek is holding me and Erica is holding my hand.

"We've got to take her to Deaton!" Isaac yells in desperation as tears start to roll down his eyes.

I weakly look around to see that everyone else is in tears too, especially Erica, Isaac and... Derek.

Derek's eyes are the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888**

**How was it? **

**What did you think?**

**Also I hope I didn't make any characters seems OCC, and thanks for reading this far! **


End file.
